Here Comes Gray With A Baby Carriage
by Always NaruIno
Summary: It was just a one night stand, right? A foggy night, purely based on alcohol. So why the hell am I PREGNANT! And with GRAY'S kid! -GrayLu-
1. Pilot

I woke up sore. Last night was a blur, alcohol fogging up my memory. All I can remember was dancing on stage with Erza due to being heavily intoxicated. I rub my aching forehead.

Huh? That's strange... My lower body is aching too. It feels as if I was working out all night... And why is the bed so cold?

A grunt comes from my side. I jerk to attention and feel a shiver run down my back. It was a manly grunt. I slowly turn my head to the right and scream. "Gray Fullbuster!"

"Huh?" Gray's eyelids fluttered. He is completely naked, unsurprisingly. But then I look down at myself and find myself naked too. Eek! Gray grunts and pulls himself into a sitting position. "Lucy?"

"GET OUT!" I shout, pushing him off the bed. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Lu-Wait, why are you naked?" Gray questions, pulling on clothes.

"You tell me!" I can feel my face turning hot. I have never felt this embarrassed before in my life. Which by the way, really says something.

Gray just looks perplexed. "Did you... Did I... Did we?"

I face palm myself. Well, at least he's not as dense as Natsu. I look back down at my naked body and see a tinge of blood and shriek again. "I think we did! Gray! What are we going to do? I can't remember anything! And you took my virginity! UGH! Gray!"

"Calm down, we can figure this out." Is he out of his mind?! I give him a look that speaks my thoughts. He backs up and holds his hands up in defense. "Jeesh. I can see why Happy calls you weird."

"GRAY!" My hand is already reaching for the lamp before he protests. I freeze. Too much is going through my head, it's becoming too much to process and handle. But one thing is for certain and I can already feel it. My eyes are stinging. That means a waterfall has just visited my room.

The hot tears flood down my cheeks and sobs wrack my body. I don't even care if I sound funny, or look stupid. My virginity was important to me and now it's gone just like that. And by Gray of all people?! When Erza finds out she's gonna-Wait. "Oh my god, what are we going to tell everyone?!"

Gray sighs, taking a seat next to me on the bed. At least he has the decency of keeping his eyes up at my face while he talks. "Listen, why don't we pretend this never happened? Lets just go back to saying you're a virgin. Neither of us remember that night anyway. And this way no one gets hurt, and I don't have the guild busting my ass over it."

It sounds like a good idea. But... "What's done is done, Gray..." I whisper. Gray's one of my best friends. I never thought something like this would happen between us. Not with him. Not like this. I trusted him, and I still do, but what does this mean for our relationship now? Is it going to be awkward? Oh I would hate for it to be awkward.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Gray says gently. "I didn't mean for this to happen either."

We sit in silence. I can't hate Gray. This isn't his fault. He didn't know either. Maybe we _can_ just forget. It'll be the easiest thing to do. We can keep our friendship, and no one gets hurt. No one will have to know. We'll just erase the memory and pretend it never happened.

"Alright Gray, let's just forget it. This never happened." I say firmly.

Gray gives me an apologetic smile. "Let's go back to being friends."

I nod. I take a deep breath and feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Gray stands. "Well, I'm gonna head out and go bug Natsu at the guild. You wanna come, or...?"

I shake my head. "No, I think I'll bathe first. I'm feeling a bit sore right now..."

Gray's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Uhm, okay. See you around?"

"Yeah... See you." I wave to him and watch him exit my room. I can hear his footsteps down the stairs and out the door.

My head hits the pillow and I feel the pain come back. Physical and emotional. But I know I can't stay here like this forever, so I do get up eventually. The pain in my, uhm, _downstairs_ was still as painful as ever. "Son of a-" I clench my stomach and bow down a bit. It hurts to walk, and it feels weird walking in this position.

I finally reach the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. Great. My hair is extremely messy. So this is what they call sex hair? My body looks pink from cold, and my damn eyes are blotchy and puffy from crying. This is how I talked to Gray? How the heck did he not look the slight bit disgusted?

I feel a smile tug at my lips.

Wait a damn minute. What the hell is that on my neck. I lean over the counter and stretch my neck and shriek. How many shrieks is that now? On my neck is a purple bruise. But that's not a fricking bruise. It's a hickey.

I jump into the shower and run steaming hot water. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, body wash, etc. Nothing was helping take away the large hickey on my neck. Although, I am pretty clean now, hehe. Focus, Lucy! After thirty more minutes of scrubbing I render it useless and head out of the shower.

Maybe I just won't leave the house until the hickey's gone? That sounds like a good idea. Except, people would wonder about me and come look for me anyway... And won't Gray think I'm just avoiding him? Because I'm really not! Although this hickey _is_ his fault.

Ah, what the hell.

I throw on a towel and walk out of the bathroom. I head for the closet to pick out an outfit. Ooooh, dressing in sweatpants and a sweater seems really good right now. Especially because I'm still really uncomfortable _down there_ and sweat pants are just the remedy I need. Not to mention it_ is_ sweater weather. So sweat pants and sweater it is!

I change immediately. I'm about to close the closet when I see a couple of my scarves dangling. I quickly grab a white one and wrap it around my neck delightedly. This is the perfect accessory to hide the hickey! Not to mention it adds style and flare into my outfit, hehe.

Once I've got that figured out I head to the kitchen. I open my fridge and consider all my options for breakfast. I take a look at the clock. It's only nine. My face contorts and I settle for a piece of toast with butter. I make a strawberry smoothie and take it with me in a portable cup. I place the portable cup on the ground and the toast in my mouth as I pull on my boots and open the door. I take a breath of the cold and crispy air.

Ahh... That feels so good. Sweater weather has always been my favourite. I grab my toast in my left hand and my cup in my right. I close the door with my foot and make my way to the guild, a little bounce in my step.

It's cloudy out, and there's a bit of wind but it's not freezing. The leaves are beginning to change colour and it is just so perfect. I barely even notice I've reached the guild until I hear familiar voices shouting at one another. Of course.

I walk in and the first thing I see is the guild in a wreck. Levy waves at me and I wave back.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy calls, running over to me. She looks really excited. When she reaches me she shakes my body as if I'm a rag doll. "Soooo?! How was it?"

"How was what?" I'm confused, and maybe that has something to do with being shaken so wildly.

"You know... Last night?" Levy looks shy and I feel my face burn.

"L-Last night? W-What do you mean?" I stutter. Well damn. I mean, I know it's Levy, she's my best friend and I can tell her anything... But not about this. That's a secret between Gray and I.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know what I'm talking about." Levy nudges my shoulder. She has an expectant look on her face that tells me she wants details. But when I don't answer for a while I can tell she's becoming frustrated and impatient.

"I'm sorry Levy, I really don't know what you're talking about." I say in the straightest voice I can muster.

"You know!" Levy whisper yells. When I continue to give her a blank face she sighs and leans close. "Last night, at the party, you said you were gonna, you know..."

I wait for her to continue. She takes a while but musters up her courage. She says so very quietly, "You were gonna talk to Gajeel about me..."

"OH!" I yell in realization. I recall a foggy memory of me saying that. It was right after my fifth shot of alcohol. I turn my attention back to Levy. "Sorry, Levy, I can't remember what happened last night. I can try again? I know everyone was heavily intoxicated that night so he may have forgotten if he'd already spoken to me."

Levy sighs. I apologize. I can't believe I promised my friend I'd do that for her and I ended up breaking that promise. Levy smiles at me though. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Wanna go sit at the bar?"

I smile wide. Levy is the best. "Yes, please!"

We make our way over to the bar. Mirajane tends to cleaning the cups. She gives us a warm and welcoming smile. I smile wider.

"So how was your night by the way?" Levy asks.

"It was... eventful." I reply nervously. Hopefully that doesn't enter my voice. "But I can't seem to remember any of it. Well, the majority anyway."

Mirajane walks over and leans over the counter to us. Gossip was something Mira lived for. She had that twinkle in her eye that mean't it was gossip time. "From what I can recall, last night was a pretty frisky night! A lot of hook-ups, too."

My eyes widen. Mira mistakes the reaction as surprise instead of nerves. "I know Elfman and Evergreen had a pretty... _Manly_ night."

"Heh, heh, heh," I laugh nervously. "Is that so?"

Mira grins evilly. "Not only that, but Erza and Jellal spent a very passionate night together."

Levy laughs. "And what about you, Mira? Any action between you and Laxus?"

Mira glares at Levy, making Levy bite her tongue. "I could say the same to you, with Gajeel."

After a second Mira returns to the kind Mira we're all used to. "I just wanted to let everyone know the dirty details of last night! You didn't hear it from me. Tell me if you find out more juice on this as well." Mira returns to her cups.

I blink twice. Oh thank goodness no one mentioned Gray and I. I sigh from relief and drink my smoothie. Levy and I are left in silence as she slowly comes back from fear island. Mira can sure be scary sometimes.

"Lushi?" A soft and delicate voice calls my name. I look down and see little Asuka looking up at me. I can't help but smile at her adorable face.

"Yes Asuka?"

She points her little finger at my scarf. "You look like Natshu!"

I stare at my scarf and nod. "Yeah, I guess I sort of do. It is a white scarf after all."

"You stole his scarf! You stole it! You stole it!" Asuka chants.

"What? No, Asuka, this is my- ASUKA!"

In the time it took me to blink, Asuka grabs one side of the scarf and runs, pulling the article of clothing off my neck, exposing the large bruise.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Finally! A Graylu fic! This is my first time attempting to write these two, so bare with me please! _

_Let me know what you think, how I can improve, and what you think will/should happen next! Thank you! Review!_

_*Note: This is not a pre-written story, so if an update comes late, it's because I'm in the middle of writing. Sorry, I just tend to get over-excited and publish immediately. I just want to know if the feedback will be good and what direction the story should take. Anyway, thanks for actually taking the time to read the first chapter! Chapter 2 will come as soon as I can write! :D_


	2. Put it to the Test

I slap my hand onto my neck, covering the hickey.

"Is something wrong?" Levy asks.

I stand up and stomp toward Asuka's direction. She was in the middle of Gray and Natsu's bickering, but when they noticed her they stopped. I can hear Asuka telling Natsu I stole his scarf. Natsu looks down at his scarf and then at the one in Asuka's hand.

"Wait just a minute." I call out a bit angrily. I step in front of Natsu and place my free hand on my hip. "Asuka! That's_ my_ scarf. You can't just take things from people like that!"

"Luce, why are you taking my signature look?" Natsu questions from behind me. "You're even covering your neck as if you have scar!"

"Lucy's so weird..." Happy adds.

I can feel frustration building inside me. I want to send a glare to Gray for getting me into this predicament, but that would be harsh. Not to mention he's actually keeping quiet about the situation at hand. When I turn my attention back to Asuka, I'm un-pleased to find Elfman playing with my scarf.

"Elfman! Give me back my scarf!" I try to reach out for it but he's too big.

"Your scarf? But it's so manly!"

"Gihi." Suddenly Gajeel takes the thing out of Elfman's hands. And now I know what's going to come next. The guild is sent into a frenzy. I just stare at all of them helplessly. When I turn my head though, I find Gray sitting back in a booth. I march toward him, hand still on my neck.

"Gray!" I yell. I stop in front of him and look around to make sure no one was watching. "You need to get me my scarf back."

"Why?"Gray sips his drink. "And what's wrong with your neck?"

I can feel my knees grow weak so I sit across from him. I remove my hand to reveal the hickey. Gray looks confused for a moment, but quickly catches on. I cover the hickey with my hand again. "I'm kind of in a tight predicament right now, so please hurry."

Gray nods, stands up and chases after the scarf. After a while my arm grows tired. I place it on the table and place my head down. As soon as Gray gets back I'm ditching this place. Something smooth and silky is wrapped around my neck. I look up to see Gray placing the scarf on me.

"Stupid Natsu wouldn't let go of the damn thing. Something about impersonation and loss of identity." Gray explains, reclaiming his seat across from me. He continues sipping his drink. "And by the way, sorry about that hickey. Seems to me like you had the worst night of your life last night."

I shrug. "Well I can't remember anything. A lot of unfortunate things occurred in the morning, but I'm not so sure about night. Why? Didn't you have a rough night?"

Gray shrugs also. But he doesn't reply. Ouch. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt my feelings and tell me it was a terrible night and he had the worst experience ever. I mean, it's not like I wanted to sleep with him, but what happened, happened. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hear you didn't suck in the bed.

I stand up. "Well, I guess I'll head home now. I'm gonna go make lunch. Do you want to come?"

Gray considers it for a moment. "Nah, the dweeb might be there already."

I laugh. That's true. I bid farewell and walk home.

* * *

"Lucy, wake up!" Some calls out my name. "Lucy!"

I grunt and answer groggily. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Levy asks curiously. I take a look around. I was sleeping in the guild again. Lately after our last mission I've been feeling extremely tired. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

I quickly swipe away my drool. No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was more of a... uhm... "wet" dream.

Okay! I know, it's so gross! But for some reason I keep dreaming these horrible dreams. It's been a month since I've lost my virginity and I'm scared I'm going into a weird, crazy, sex-deprived freak! What if I was drugged?! Did Gray drug me?! No, of course not. Right?

"I'm fine. What time is it?" I ask.

"It's nearly lunch. Wanna grab something to eat?" Levy directs her head to the bar area.

I'm not sure whether or not to go. Anything I eat will just come right back out my mouth anyway. I think I've caught the flu. After all, it is flu season.

"Sure. Why not." I follow Levy to the bar. She orders sandwiches for us. Mira smiles and takes the order, heading into the kitchen.

"Erza?" Levy peeps up. The scarlet haired mage sat across the bar. She was busy eating away at her cake. But this isn't her regular piece of cake, it's a whole one. Levy asks the question on my mind. "How can you eat all of that? And by yourself?"

Erza turns her attention away and shrugs. "Well, I'm on my period so my cravings have tripled."

Levy's cheeks turn pink. "How can you openly admit such a thing?"

"You don't?" Erza asks blankly. "Cana, Mira and I always talk about it."

Mira walks out of the kitchen with two sandwiches, one for Levy and the other for me. "That's true. I just had my period the other week. Cana had hers the week before."

"Hmm, now that you mention it... I haven't had mine in a month." I say, thinking back. How long has it been? A month and a week? "But then again it does come late sometimes, and I'm sick so it may be postponing it."

"What about you, Levy?" Mira asks.

Levy stuffs her mouth with her sandwich to keep from answering. Erza and Mira continue to poke at her.

Hmm, that's strange. My period isn't usually late. Does this have to do with Gray? I don't recall finding any protection when I cleaned my room the day after it happened. And I'm pretty sure Gray wouldn't want to take that as some sort of souvenir.

But there is absolutely no way being pregnant is possible.

But... It would explain my nausea... And being tired all the time...

I stand up and search for Gray. The girls don't even seem to notice me walk away. I slip into the seat across from Gray. He flicks his eyes up, surprised, but welcoming. I make sure no one's watching, and thank goodness Juvia is on a job.

"Gray, we need to talk." I say. "I'm not quite sure, and I'm still trying to figure out if it's even a possibility, but I, uhm... I need you to get me a pregnancy test."

Gray chokes on his own spit. "What?! I thought we were going to put this behind us?"

"I know! But there is something that's bothering me. Gray, I have morning sickness. I get extremely tired after our easy D-Rank missions, and..." I'm almost scared to say the next thing because it can basically confirm it. "I'm late."

"Oh no." Gray puts his head in his hands. "Fine. We'll go check. If you're pregnant-what are we going to do?"

"Well right now we can just hope I'm not." I say. Gray nods and stands, me trailing behind.

* * *

The pharmacy was a short distance away. Gray told me he would stop by and buy three tests and meet me at my apartment. Three is a good number I think. What if one said positive and the other negative? There'd be no way of knowing the result unless to have the third.

So now I'm just waiting in my house for one of my friends to buy me 3 pregnancy tests to see if he is fathering my first born. Great. Fantastic. Magnificent. Wonder-

A knock on the door ends my train of thoughts. I stand and head over to the door, revealing Gray with a white plastic bag. He looks really impatient and a bit embarrassed. I'm guessing he got weird looks from people, buying 3 pregnancy packs.

"Thanks!" I shout, grabbing the bag and making a run for the bathroom. I read the instructions carefully. So I pee on the stick, wait 5 minutes and it'll decide my fate? Somehow I do it anyway.

I sit on the toilet seat, holding three pregnancy tests. In my head I'm counting so I know when to look. My heart is pounding really bad. I can hear Gray pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door. I'm dreading the results...

5 minutes pass.

I swing open the bathroom door and accidentally bump into Gray. I look up at him. "I can't do it... I can't look at it. You first."

Gray looks just as nervous. But of course, Gray is a man as Elfman would say. He takes the three sticks out of my hands and looks. "Positive, positive, and... Positive."

We stand still. I can see my world crashing in front of my eyes. We're done. I'm done. This is the end. If I don't kill myself, Erza will, after she kills Gray. Gray seems to be thinking the same thing. He looks just as miserable as I feel.

I begin to sob, throwing myself into Gray's arms. He's the only one I have right now, and the only one who knows what I'm going through. What are we going to do now? How will our friends feel? How will Juvia feel, knowing the man she loves is fathering a child to another woman?

"I'm so sorry, Gray..." I mumble between sobs. "I didn't mean to ruin your life..."

"My life? Lucy it's my fault. If I pulled out then this wouldn't be happening! Now you're pregnant for nine months and have to go through labour." Gray says.

I never thought Gray could be so considerate. I always knew he was a good guy, but taking the blame himself was something really sweet. I pull away from his arms and sit on my couch. He takes a seat next to me.

"So... We should probably come up with a plan." I say. "Like, what are we going to tell everyone? They'll find out soon enough when I begin to show. And of course, when the baby does end up coming along, it'll be hard to explain where it came from."

"We can tell them tomorrow. Tomorrow's my birthday and I bet you anything the guild is throwing me a party. I can just tell everyone then." Gray explains. I'm surprised to hear tomorrow's his birthday! He seems to notice my surprise. "Don't worry, I'm not mad you forgot. Or more like didn't know at all."

"Wow, then I gave you the worst early birthday present ever." I joke.

Gray laughs. "Not necessarily, but moving on. Are you planning on going on jobs?"

"No, I don't think so. Lately I get so tired after jobs." I sigh. "It'll probably be bad for the little guy too."

"Are you gonna buy some baby stuff and baby-proof your apartment? Or are we doing that to mine?"

"Whoa! Hold your horses, Gray! We still have 8 months."

"Right."

Silent pause. But there's still something etching inside my head. Should I ask?

Gray stands up. "Okay well I'm gonna go. Tomorrow I'll find you at the guild and we can figure out a way to announce this."

As Gray heads for the door I hear the words in my head but they don't come out of my mouth. _What does this mean for us, Gray?_

* * *

**A/N:** _From my information, pregnant ladies are really hormonal and horny. Unless I got my information wrong. That would be awkward._

_Let me know what you think in a review! I'll make sure to update as soon as possible!_


	3. Announcement

The next morning I don't even want to think about getting up. So I lay in my bed. I never knew the ceiling was so far away. Nothing is really coming into my mind. My head is filled with darkness, blank and extremely depressing thought with a hint of anxiety. I don't think I'll be able to do it.

Not to mention I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I've thrown up twice this night. It's so bad I've been thinking about starving myself. But I know that won't be good for the baby, or me. And I love food too much, although I'm not so sure how much I love it right now.

This isn't fair! Is it fair? What can I do? Ugh! Well at least Gray is sticking by my side... I don't know what I would do if he didn't. The situation would be 100% worse.

I turn my head to the side and look at my alarm. Whoa, 2 in the afternoon?! Last time I checked it was 10! Oh man. I have to go to the guild!

I spring out of bed, changing into acceptable clothes. As I'm about to leave my room I stop before the mirror. Hmm... Maybe I should put my hair up? It _is_ Gray's birthday, and I should look decent while making the announcement. I grab for my favourite pony tail and begin to style it up.

When I'm satisfied I head to the kitchen. I choose to just eat a piece of chocolate. Anything more and I'll barf. Anything less and I'll starve. With that I pull on my boots and coat. It's now late November and the weather is really chilly. We've been expecting snowfall for a week now and it hasn't come. But I'm not complaining. The longer it takes the better.

The harsh cold air attacks my face immediately as I exit the security of my home. I wrap my arms around myself as I walk. I wouldn't mind the weather if it wasn't for the wind. Honestly, that's the only thing wrong with the cold. The harshness of the wind.

I enter the guild to find half the residents already drunk. It takes a moment but I find Gray. For once he's not fighting Natsu. I walk towards him, only to be stopped by Erza.

"Where do you think you're going?" She slurs a bit. "We should go dance!"

"Erza, as much as I'd love to, I can't. You see I have to go see Gray-"

"Oh yeah! Birthday boy!" Erza shouts, laughing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!"

I slip away from the drunken Erza who is still laughing and singing. I head over to Gray. He's laughing at a joke Loke throws at him. Loke looks over at me and waves, a smile spread across his face. I wave back. Gray looks over and we share the same look.

"Lucy," Gray says, acknowledging me.

"Gray," I do the same. "Happy birthday!"

Gray smiles. "Thanks."

"Lucy," Loke utters my name suggestively. He's tone is joking and flirty as he leans close and runs a hand through my ponytail. "I see you did something new with your hair. Who are you trying to impress? The only person you need is right here, in front of you!"

I laugh. "You're right Loke, what was I thinking?"

"I happen to like your hair that way." Gray says, a small smile on his face. "It suits you."

"Thanks," I smile back.

"Oi! Lucy! Nice hair!" Natsu calls out. He continues running around the guild laughing and being a drunken mess.

I roll my eyes. "Natsu! Watch out! You're gonna break the guild in two!"

"Gray!" Cana calls out, running over to us three. She has 4 barrels of beer. "Let's have a beer contest! It's your birthday, you can't say no!"

"Well... I kind of wanna remain sober tonight." Gray explains. I look at him. I can see it written all over his face. He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. I frown and look away. Ugh, he can't even enjoy his birthday because of me.

"Suit yourself." Cana plops onto the floor, chugging a barrel down within minutes. She throws the empty barrel to the side. "Hey, where is Juvia? I haven't seen her in weeks, and she was supposed to be back a couple days ago. Do you think she'll be here for your birthday?"

"Of course! Is that even a question?" Loke quips. "You think she's gonna miss Gray's birthday? Yeah right. You'd have a better chance seeing the world end."

Gray laughs, a bit of nervousness in his voice. Does he not want her around to hear the news? It would definitely crush her heart. But she has to find out one way or another. But... Gray also sounds disappointed. Does he want to see Juvia? Does he... like her? Finally after all her struggles of trying to grab his attention she's caught it? Why must it be _now?_ Why not earlier that way we wouldn't all be in this mess?

"Gray-sama!" A voice hollers cheerfully. Juvia skips over to us. Cana laughs and tells Loke he was right. Juvia runs straight into Gray's arms. Gray blushes, taken aback. "Gray-sama it was such a long trip! Juvia didn't think she'd be able to handle being gone from you for so long! But Juvia couldn't miss Gray-sama's birthday, Juvia would rather die!"

"O-Okay. It's nice seeing you, Juvia." Gray says, pulling away from her embrace. Juvia smiles wholeheartedly. It pains me to see her so happy, knowing there will be tears shed in a matter of hours. Juvia takes hold of Gray's hand and leads him to the karaoke bar.

"Whoa, Juvia!" Gray complains.

"Come on Gray! Please!"

Should I be feeling sad for her? Happy for her? Happy that she still has a few more hours of happiness before it's crushed? There's one thing for sure and it's that someone will be heartbroken by the end of the night. And anyone can take a wild guess as to who. Should I be enjoying myself right now, knowing someone else will be feeling sorrow?

"Lucy-chan! Come dance!" Levy calls, pulling me over to where she, Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Mira and Bisca have dominated the dance floor. I guess I'll take things one step at a time.

I laugh, I dance, I sing, I play, I break down, and I enjoy myself in the company of the girls in the corner. We got a bit crazy and the girls get too drunk to dance anymore so we moved and sat down. Now they're chatting nonsense in their drunken states.

"I just don't understand why he can't open his eyes and see me in front of him? I mean, I'm perfect for him!" Levy rants, chugging down her beer. "He's just so dense! Guys are so annoying! I even tried using sex appeal, he doesn't move an inch! UGH!"

"You know what I think?" Erza stands from the table, slamming her palm on it. "You're too good for that nitwit! If you need someones head pounded in, you know you can call me."

Mira pulls Erza back down into her seat. "Now, now, Erza. I think Gajeel is just scared. Possibly of letting someone in, possibly of caring for something too much and have it be taken away. or both. He just need a bit more time."

"How much?! I've already given him so much." Levy pouts.

"Well what about taking initiative? I did with Al and now we're happy together!" Bisca says with glee.

Levy glares at the green haired mage. Lisanna smiles supportively. "If I know a thing or two about boys, it's that they like it when you don't come on too strong. Give them a bit of space but still let them know you interested."

Levy nods. "Finally! Some good advice!"

"Ugh, I hate all of you." Cana randomly blurts. "Erza's got Jellal, Lisanna; Natsu, Bisca; Al, Levy has her eyes set on Gajeel, and Mira has hers set on Laxus. What about me, man?! I mean, Bacchus hasn't been able to visit in a week and I'm dying here."

"Don't forget about Lucy!" Levy points out.

My eyes widen as everyone's attention is turned to me. They all stare at me as if I'm a lab experiment. I raise my hands up. "Wait, that's not fair!"

"What about Wakaba? Reedus? Freed? Macao? Mark? Jet? Droy? Warren? Max? MASTER!" The girls go on and on, listing members of the guild. I almost scream to shut them up, unable to handle the annoying pokes. None of the guys are my type and I consider them my family!

"Excuse me, everyone!" Master announces. "It is time to sing happy birthday and give Gray his cake!"

The guild cheers and I sigh in relief. Gray heads to the stage where a large cake is presented to him. Elfman has to hold Natsu back from running up and slapping Gray's face into the cake. I have to admit, that would be pretty funny.

"Happy birthday to you..." The guild chants together. Gray smiles and blows out the candles, a light blush on his cheeks. I giggle. He looks like a child having his whole class sing to him. Everyone claps and Juvia hands him a knife to cut the cake. Everyone lines up for a piece.

I follow too, talking to Levy in line. I consult her as she glares at Gajeel eating away at his cake with Lily.

"Lucy," Gray waves the plate with the cake in front of my face. I snap my attention to him. He gives me the same look as before. But he seems more determined, as do I. I take my piece of cake with a nod of my head and wait for Levy to get hers before we go to sit.

Levy and I take out seats with the girls. They chatter on more. Juvia joins us.

"Juvia!" Cana calls out, enveloping the water mage in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Juvia laughs. "Sorry! Juvia was spending Gray-sama's birthday by his side."

"Good job Juvia! A real woman sticks with her man!" Erza says with a lot of power. Mira continues to calm her down.

Juvia giggles, taking a seat across from me. We all continue on, hearing about Juvia's long job and eating our cake. I can feel the anxiety building and turn to Levy. She looks over and has a look of concern on her face. I sigh, a little relieved knowing my best friend is next to me.

"Attention!" Gray calls, tapping on his glass with a spoon. Everyone quiets down and looks over at him. He looks at me and I know. It's time. "Thank you everyone for preparing this wonderful night and spending it with me. I love all you guys and feel as if I should be honest. There's something I need to tell everyone. And not only me, but Lucy as well."

Everyone looks confused, murmuring around. The girls all look at me questioningly. I can't bring myself to look at Juvia. If I look at Juvia I don't know what I'd do. Or better yet, what she'd do. Hopefully she won't tear out my hair in front of the whole guild. i know who's side the guild would be on.

"I'm sorry everyone," Gray's voice is shaky as he said that. His eyes are fixed on Juvia. The message was mean't for her, not anyone else. "But last month at our Fall Festival party when we all drank more than usual, Lucy and I did something out of our minds. We weren't in the right state of mind, and were intoxicated. We can't even remember the night but... We ended up spending the night together."

Everyone gasps.

"Lucy?!" Everyone seems to yell at the same time. Only on word can describe the scene. Shock. I look up and see Juvia glaring at me with pure betrayal written in her eyes. There were tears threatening to escape her eyes. Everyone looked between us two, feeling sorry for Juvia and possibly confusion, anger, and disappointment at me.

"Th-that's not all..." I peep. "I-I'm pregnant..."

This time chairs screech and people fall out of their chairs. A lot of people voice their disbelief's. Juvia pushes herself away from the table and runs out sobbing.

"Wait, Juvia!" Gray calls out after her. He follows her out of the guild.

I watch him exit and hold my breath. I wish he'd have stayed and comforted me instead, because I could really use it right now. I wish every step he takes don't exist. I beg and plead in my head for him to stay for me. But he doesn't look back once.

It's silent in the guild. No one dares to breathe. I know this is all my fault but I don't know what to do. No one knows what to do. All anyone can do is stare at me. And I stare at the floor, shame all over my face. Nothing could be more humiliating than this.

Master coughs. He says in a stern voice. "We should get people to clean this."

"Lucy?" Natsu questions. "There's gonna be a mini you running around? Cool! When? Yay! Why's everyone so bummed out? This isn't a bad-Ow!"

Gajeel hits the back of Natsu's head, hard. "Idiot. Now's not the time for congratulations."

Ouch. That one stings.

Slowly everyone begins to disperse. I stand still as everyone passes by. The atmosphere is tense even as people leave be standing alone. Lisanna pulls Natsu away and tells him to stay quiet for the rest of the night. Although it was a bit inappropriate of Natsu, I'm so glad he's still my friend. That made me feel a lot better.

Soon it's only me standing near the stage, everyone else clustered by the bar whispering to each other. Everyone must be talking about their sympathy for Juvia. And how displeased, disappointed, angry, and sad by me. Will they still be my friends after this?

I feel something squeeze my shoulder and look up to see Levy. She smiles sadly at me and says, "I'm here for you and your baby. Congratulations!"

That's all it takes for me to break down. I hug her tight and let it out silently. I can't let the guild see me cry, because I know they think I don't deserve it. Levy rubs my back and I'm just so happy to have her on my side. Everyone else could go away.

"It's been a long night, how about you go home?" Levy suggests. I nod, scared if I speak I'll just sob and have my body wrack in sobs. So I follow Levy's advice and leave, going out the backdoor. I pull my jacket tight. I hear voices coming from the side of the building and peek out the side.

"How could you do that? Right when we-we just began our relationship?!" A heart-broken Juvia confronts Gray. "Do you know how hard Juvia has tried to catch your attention? How long it took her? And then you crush her hopes and dreams in an instant."

"Juvia, I'm sorry, I truly am. We were intoxicated! Both of us didn't know!"

"Is that supposed to excuse the whole thing?" Juvia asks bitterly. "Oh and what were to happen if Lucy hadn't become pregnant? Would Gray-sama have come clean to Juvia? Or was Gray-sama going to keep his mouth shut and lie?"

"Juvia-It's not easy."

"What's not easy?!" Juvia screams. "This isn't easy for Juvia! She took your virginity!"

I'm surprised to hear this. I thought this whole time Gray would have already done the deed, but I guess I was mistaken. So he lost just as much as me, if not more...

"And I took hers! But I don't remember! So why does it matter anyway? It mean't _nothing!_ We wanted to put it behind us!"

Ouch. Nothing...eh?

"I don't care if it was a life or death situation! Gray-sama should have never-" Juvia stops mid-sentence. I'm confused. Then I hear her voice turn dangerously low. "Come out. Juvia knows you're there."

I curse and walk out. Gray sighs. Juvia glares.

"You should go." Gray says.

I fake a smile. "I was just about to."

"Oh, no, you weren't." Juvia says. "You knew how much Juvia loved Gray. Then you slept with him. And now you will carry his first born. And if that's not enough you are eavesdropping on a very important conversation. Juvia doesn't think she can let this go."

I look at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of those."

Juvia laughs. "Oh, really, now? Well too bad, you've done them. How does it feel breaking someone's heart?!" Juvia sobs, falling onto her knees. "You have no idea what Juvia's pain is like! But Juvia will show you one day!"

I stand still, watching Juvia cry out in anger, frustration, sorrow... I shiver. I'm scared. I know she's capable of hurting me a lot more than I've done her.

"Leave. Lucy." Gray says sternly. I look up at him, my eyes pleading for him to comfort me too. Instead his eyes are stone cold, glaring at me. "Leave!"

I turn around and let the tears spill. I sob my way home, with no one by my side. I realize now that not just one person's heart was broken that night.

* * *

**A/N:** _This took a really long time! Phew! It's longer than the rest, hehe. I hope you enjoy it! Review!_

_So should the baby be a boy or girl? Any name suggestions?_


	4. Comfort

For the next week I stay in my house. What's the point in going out anyway? It's too cold, and I have no one to go see. Levy stopped by a couple of times, bringing me books on pregnancy. Natsu came by twice, asking me to go on a job. I explained to him that harsh physical activity could pull a strain for the baby and I. He told me he came even though Lisanna urged him not to. I sent him back and told him to apologize to her.

And today I'm left alone. Nothing to do, no one to see... I've been writing a new book, on how this girl makes a big mistake that she regrets terribly, and all her friends except two turn their back on her. I must say it's filled with some strong emotions.

Maybe I should go for a walk? No... Too much of a risk. I don't know what I'm going to do. Being depressed surely isn't good for the baby. Look at me, still putting this little creature first even though it will be the death of me. But what can I do? It seems all I have left is this little guy.

I've been noticing that I rub my tummy a lot. And my baby bump is slowly coming in. Although right now it seems as if it's nonexistent. It's slowly developing. I'm still dreading the thought of labour though... And I haven't thought of names yet, either. Hmm, maybe I can start thinking-

I hear a knock on the door. I groan really long, deep and loudly. Hopefully whoever is at the door thinks I'm a monster and runs away. *tack, tack* Damn.

I stand up from my couch and go to the door. Before I even see the person I spit out the word, "What?!"

Gray scrunches his eyebrows when he see me. I'm surprised to find him. Angry, too. But maybe a tiny, little bit happy too. Until he says, "Wow, you look like a mess."

"Gee. Thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear. I think this is a very appropriate look for someone who is going through what I am." I rant. "It's not like I need to look good for anyone, I'm not going out to meet anyone so it doesn't even matter."

"Can I come in and talk?" Gray asks.

I give him a smug smile. "I don't know, should I allow you in? You did order me to leave you alone. I don't think you would care whether or not you can come in."

"Lucy! We need to talk and you know it!" Gray interrupts. I sigh. Reluctantly, I move to the side, allowing him entrance. He steps in and mutters a thanks. He moves to the couch and I sit across from him. "So how are you?"

"Oh, do you mean how's the baby? Because it's a little too late to be asking me how I am." I say harshly. "You didn't seem to want to know about either for a whole week now."

Gray seems to be getting frustrated. But that's not fair. I've been suffering like this for too long and now I can finally blow some steam. Gray decides to cool down and say calmly, "I know you're in pain right now but we need to handle this, whether you like it or not."

We sit in silence for a while. All the words I want to say I have to swallow back down. I can tell Gray already knows exactly all the things I want to say, and from the looks of it he's ready to explain. I take in a deep breath and release it, asking calmly, "so you and Juvia, huh?"

"Yeah," Gray nods. "We had just began our relationship when, you know, that happened."

"Ahh, and let me guess. You didn't want to ruin the relationship just after it had started, so you told me to keep shut. So why are you here now? Where is your girlfriend? Is she going to pop out and murder me at any second?"

"No. She's on a job. Something about needing to have more space again. She made me promise to remain faithful."

I scoff. "Oh please, it's not like I was going to rape you."

Gray laughs. "I wasn't implying that, but take it as you will. It's good to know I can trust you though."

"What do you want?" I ask, impatiently. I'm sick of him speaking.

His face turns serious. "You haven't been around at the guild. I thought maybe what I said to you came out harsher than I meant it to. But you have to understand why I would stick with Juvia. If she didn't have me on her side she would have been in a state 10 times worse."

My smug smile returns. "Oh, I see. You made me feel like a piece of trash just so you could be a good boyfriend. Fantastic. When were you planning on telling everyone about your relationship?"

"Soon. In fact, she wanted to do it sometime after she came back from her previous job. That didn't quite work out." Gray says. Of course. Instead of a happy announcement of Juvia and Gray finally getting together, it's an announcement of me being pregnant. Classy. "But that's okay. When people saw us hand-in-hand the next day they didn't question it, it was as if they knew."

"Oh. Wow. Good for you." I say through gritted teeth. "Con-Grat-U-La-Tions."

Gray sighs. He stands up and walks over to me. Before I can react he pulls me up from the couch and hugs me. I freeze. His body is cold. This isn't right, why is he making me feel better? I should be screaming at him, not crying on his shoulder!

But the tears slip anyway. I can't control them, they just fall on their own. Soon I'm sobbing. I slam my weak fists against Gray's chiseled chest. I needed this for a week now. I don't stop hitting him and he doesn't stop me. He just holds onto me tighter.

After a very long time, he whispers, "I'm sorry."

And all is forgiven.

* * *

"No, Gray, I can't." I say, freezing in my step. We're standing at the guild entrance, him coaxing me to enter.

"Lucy come on, Juvia's not in there! I told you she went on a job." Gray says. He grabs onto my arm and is basically dragging me.

I pull my wrist free. "Even if she isn't, everyone else is! Please, don't make me go in there!"

"Lu-chan?! Lu-chan!" Levy greets from the guild. Everyone's attention is turned to me. I stand in shock and face everyone else, who shares the same look. Levy runs up to me, grabbing me by the arm and leading me in. We walk to the bar area. "I wasn't expecting to see you here! But I'm glad you're finally here. I felt so bad and lonely while you were gone... But not anymore! Right, Lu-Chan?"

I grunt. "I didn't want to come here, Levy. I'm not welcomed."

"What?! Of course you are!" Levy grins. The guild smile and cheer. I'm surprised to see them all so happy. But this makes me angry. Why are they so happy to see me? After they just forgot about me for a week. "We've missed you Lucy!"

"Well then why did everyone ignore me? Only you and Natsu came to visit!" I say angrily. Natsu grins and waves. Lisanna sighs and shakes her head.

"Oh, dear, that's because Juvia's still in pain." Mira explains. "It would be extremely unfair to accept what had happened when she was so heartbroken. You _did_ sleep with her boyfriend after all. It's hard to think that you, Lucy, of all people, would have slept with someone. Especially someone like Gray."

I scoff. "Okay, one, I didn't mean to. Two, I didn't even know they were dating until yesterday. And three, I'm the pregnant one! I'm the one who has a creature growing in her belly! I have to go through labour guys! Do you know how terrifying the thought is?"

"Yes, but you do realize why we had to give you the cold shoulder, right?" Cana asks. "We're sorry you had to go through your first month and a half alone, but we're here for you now. As long as you come to the guild, we can actually socialize."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means... It was hard for us too. We can't just come and visit you out of our own time and effort. Juvia might think we're choosing sides, and she wouldn't like knowing we'd have taken yours. We really do want to be able to talk to you, but as long as you and Juvia are fighting, we can't be nice to you."

I sigh. "Oh, so none of you will ever be my friend? Because she will never forgive me."

"You never know..." Natsu mumbles. "And of course we'll still be your friend! We'll always be your friend, Lucy!"

"Hah! Would any of you forgive me? Because I don't even forgive myself." I say.

"Just try to make amends with Juvia. The least you can do is try." Erza says. "Juvia is a good person. You're part of this guild and so is she, that means you guys are family. She'll forgive you eventually. And as time passes we'll acknowledge you more and more too. Once everything blows over anyway."

Everyone looks at me the same. With sympathy and a hint of pity. But at the end of the day they are sincere and don't want to take sides. I smile and wrap an arm around Levy's shoulders and the other Erza's. "Oh you guys!"

Everyone cheers and Cana pulls out the beer. "Who's ready to drink all night?!"

I raise and eyebrow at her and her smile fades. "Oh. Right. Pregnant."

"Oh, that sucks!" Natsu says with sympathy. "I would hate not being able to drink!"

"Well we all know who's never getting pregnant." Erza say. Everyone looks at Cana. Cana glares at all of us, saying, "Oh come on!" I laugh along with everyone else.

Slowly everyone goes back to doing their own thing. Gray smiles down at me. I feel so relieved, no that everything with the guild has been figured out. Now only one thing left to do-apologize sincerely and truly to Juvia.

"So, you good now?" Gray asks. I nod my head. "Good. Cuz I wanna take you somewhere."

"Huh?" Gray takes my wrist and runs, pulling me behind him. I'm shocked, but I like it. I like his hand around my wrist, long and slender... I like his hair blowing in the wind and his handsome face... I like his body, and his voice...

I... like Gray.

I'm shocked to even think the words. But I guess... I guess somewhere along the way I fell for him. I can't tell right now whether it was before or after that night. I guess I was just too blind to realize it before. And even though I wish that night didn't happen, I'm glad it was Gray and not some random creep.

Gray turns his head to me and I blush. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I feel my face grow hot. "Like what? I wasn't looking. I was just wondering where you could be taking me, that's all."

Gray grins. "You'll see!"

I laugh as he picks up the pace. I stare at his hand around my wrist. It's urgent but gentle. He's always such a gentleman, taking care of me so well. I wonder what he sees me as? A damsel in distress who needs to be protected all the time? And it's 10 times worse now that I'm pregnant.

"We're here!" Gray announces. I look around.

"Uhm. Gray? It's only a field of grass?"

Gray gives me a smug smile. "Wait for it..."

I stare at him incredulously. He looks up at the sky. Something wet touches my cheek. I look up to find little white flakes sprinkling down from the sky. My mouth opens in a wide smile. The first snowfall of the season!

"See? Isn't it awesome? I love watching the first snow!"

I look at him. He look just like a kid, Well, I probably look like a kid too. Well if we look the part, why don't we act it? I take his wrists. He raises a brow. I spin us around and around, laughing joyously. Gray laughs also. After about a minute or two we both become dizzy, letting go of each other's wrists.

We fall on our backs next to one another. We're panting from the laughter. I smile. It's been so long since I've felt so happy. I feel like a kid again. I like it. I want to feel it again. There's a saying; "Who ever you see the first snow with, you'll end up with."

I look over at Gray. Well I'm here with Gray, watching the first snow. That must mean something. Surely he doesn't know about the saying, otherwise he wouldn't have brought me to see it. It doesn't matter to me whether it's a coincidence or not, it's still happening.

What about Juvia? The voice of reason asks in my head. Guilt gnaws in my chest. Could I really continue to hurt Juvia? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... All I want is to be happy, and to me it seems like only Gray can do that.

Sometimes I just really wish I could remember that night. I hate the fact that I'm pregnant without even remembering the experience of making the kid. Especially since it was with Gray. I try to replay the events from things I can remember. Dancing with Erza, singing with Mira, drinking with Cana... So I make up the night in my head.

Is it just my hormones making me think this though? I've never been so clingy before... But there's one thing my heart is telling me, I'll do anything to make this fortune come true. And even if he chooses Juvia... He doesn't have a child with her. I'm the woman bearing his first-born.

Gray, you're mine. You're gonna end up with me. And you'll like it.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! This may seem rushed but don't worry, it's all according to plan, hehehe. _

_Let me know what you think will happen next/what you **want** to happen next, and maybe it'll happen. ;) Review!_

_Yay for long updates! Now that it's the break, I'm planning on typing a lot. I have to continue writing while I still have the inspiration! Stay with me guys! Happy holidays. :)_


	5. OVA 1: Christmas Special

"Merry Christmas!" The guild cheers. Music blasts the speakers, alcohol is offered everywhere, laughter is heard everywhere, it was all around a fun day. It's been a couple weeks since the first snow fall. Gray would visit me every morning, and when I went to the guild everyone smiled at me. They just give subtle acknowledgements but it always cheers me up.

It kind of hurts seeing Juvia next to Gray. When she came back she hugged him and told him she didn't want to leave him for the holidays. Ew. She came back a week ago. Gray looks so happy nowadays. It's both a blessing and a curse.

"Lu-chan, why are you staring at Gray?" Levy asks.

I snap to attention. "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at him longingly. And ever since you came back to the guild you guys seem a bit more friendlier than usual." Levy leans in to whisper. "Is this possibly because you've grown infatuated feelings for the father of your child?"

"What?! No! I don't even know what infatuated is..." I reply, crossing my arms.

"It means possessed by an unreasoning attraction or passion."

I think about it. Huh, maybe she's right? I look into Levy's curious and hungry eyes. With a sigh I confess, "I think I'm starting to have feelings for him and I don't know what to do."

Levy gasps. "I knew it! Oh boy, this situation just got more complicated. What are you going to do about Juvia?"

"Apologize? I honestly don't know, but..." I trail off. "I just really want Gray to myself."

Levy sighs, tapping her foot. "Well, let's see... I guess you can't do anything about your feelings right now. _But_, a good way to cope with this is writing a diary! That way you can let out all your heart desires onto paper! Trust me it's awesome."

"What are you, my therapist?" I joke.

Levy shrugs. "I think so."

I laugh. "Alright Levy, but only because _you_ suggested it."

Suddenly heavy footsteps are heard entering the building. Everyone turns over their attention to the door. "Merry Christmas! So what have I missed?" I feel shock and happiness flood over me. I run over to where Laxus stands in the doorway and give him a hug.

"You've been gone for so long! Did you bring me back a present?" I ask.

Laxus grins. "No, why the heck would I-Merry Christmas."

I squeal, pulling the box away from his hands. I tear at it's contents and look at the present. I feel tears flood my eyes and I know I'm being over emotional and hormonal, but seriously. I take the box of chocolates and eat like I haven't eaten in weeks. What? The morning sickness subsided and now I'm craving. Don't judge me. Hmph.

"Laxus." Mira greets, walking up to us.

"Mira!" Laxus pulls her into a surprise hug. Mira blushes. After a moment they pull away and Laxus asks, "So what's the dirty gossip I've missed?"

Mira looks at me with a sly grin. "I'll let Lucy answer that question."

Laxus looks at me questioningly. I blush and scratch my head. "I-I'm pregnant..."

It's quiet for a moment before Laxus says dangerously, "Who did this to you?"

I explain the whole event. Not remembering anything but waking up with Gray, him being in a relationship, the guild hating me, Juvia's anger, everything. Laxus listens patiently as I finish. Without a word he stands up and heads over to Gray.

"Laxus, hey!" Gray greets. "Welcome ba-"

Gray is interrupted when a fist slams into his jaw. And then another, followed with a hard kick to the side, a knee to the stomach, and more punches. I scream, pulling on Laxus's arm to make him stop. The whole guild is shocked and standing still.

"Laxus!" Mira yells angrily, pulling him off.

"Now look at what you've done!" Juvia screams in my face.

"What did I do?!" I ask incredulously.

Laxus shoves me behind him. "Do you have a problem? Because your little boyfriend here has put my nakama through worse pain and I'm just showing him what it feels like. Now do you want to join him, or will you just shut up and let me continue?"

Juvia glares at Laxus. "Don't you dare touch Gray-sama again."

Without any other movement Laxus's foot kicks Gray in the stomach. Gray grunts and falls onto his knees, panting. Laxus grins. "Are you challenging me?"

"Laxus, please, stop!" I beg, covering my face.

"It's okay... Lucy," Gray says between gasps. "I... deserve th... this..."

"Damn right you deserve it!" Laxus replied, giving him one last hard kick to the side. "I hope you understand I didn't do that because I wanted to, Gray. It had to be done. Lucy went through too much because of you."

"Well what about Juvia?!" Juvia shouts. "That wench put Juvia through a lot; who's going to beat her up?"

"Uhm, what?" Laxus looks at her as if she's stupid. "You got the whole guild to turn their backs on her, that's enough. And are you an idiot? The girl is friggin' pregnant, for God's sake! If you don't leave Lucy alone you'll have to face me."

Juvia glares at Laxus before bending down next to Gray to tend to his wounds. Laxus scoffs and walks away.

I don't know whether I'm supposed to feel sad, scared, angry, or happy. Or maybe all. I also don't know if I'm supposed to follow Laxus or help Gray... As much as I want to hug Gray to comfort him like he did to me, he also turned his back on me once. So I'll do the same.

I turn my back on the couple and face the guild, grinning. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this is short, but as you can read from the chapter title, this is an OVA, so it's an extra chapter, a little bonus._

_Why? Because I felt like it, and I thought Gray needed a good beating too, hehe. _

_Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas. It's not really too Christmas-like. The main idea was to beat Gray up, because I can make it happen, hehe ;)_

_Review! thanks!_


	6. Roller Coaster of Feelings

"You wanna slow down a bit? You're gonna get indigestion." Gray suggests.

I snarl at him, continuing to scarf down my breakfast. Gray laughs. He's at my place, just as his is every morning. I'm three months into my pregnancy. My morning sickness has subsided, but every now and then I feel nauseous. My cravings are a whole other thing. One day I'll crave sweets like chocolate, the next salts. Sometimes it'll be random things like bread or cherry tomatoes.

My baby bump is coming in. I'm not quite worried of having a belly. Right now it's in its cute stages. It's like a little tiny bump that I can't stop rubbing. I don't know, call it motherly instinct. I'm just scared of later on when the baby starts to kick. Is it gonna hurt?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gray asks. I look up at him, placing down my plate of food. He looks worried. "You look troubled, what's up?"

I shake my head. "I'm just kind of scared for what's to come next, you know?"

Gray nods. "Well I think the very next thing to happen should be visiting the doctor. I wanna make sure you and the baby are doing okay. And they might be able to tell us the gender of the child too."

I brighten up. "That's actually not such a bad idea!"

Gray grins smugly. "I know right? Sometimes I am such a genius, I amaze myself."

With a roll of my eyes I exit the dining room. I head to the coat rack and begin bundling up. Gray follows me. "So I think now is a good time to be asking general questions about the baby. Such as whose last name it will take. Or custody stuff."

"Oh, I already thought of all of that." I reply, pulling on boots. Gray raises a brow. I shrug and look up at him innocently. "What? Being alone for a week gets you thinking. Not to mention all those books Levy brought me triggered my inner woman."

"Is that so?" Gray says light-heartedly. I nod.

Wow, was the corridor always this small? No, it must be because there's two people in it at once. For a moment we both stand there, not sure of what to do. But of course, nothing is meant to happen as Gray opens the door. "We should go."

"Right." I reply, exiting. He closes the door behind him and I lock the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

We slowly start walking. Gray starts the conversation. "So what are your thoughts?"

"Oh, right! Well I was thinking that the child should take on the fathers name. As for who to stay with I was thinking I should keep the little guy with me for the first couple of months. It would be difficult for him or her to have to keep switching between houses. And babies need their mother more than their father in the early stages." I rant. I look over at Gray. "Sorry, am I boring you?"

"What? Of course not! I'm gonna be a dad in what, half a year? I need to know this stuff." Gray gestures for me to continue.

I nod. "Okay well I just have a question... Are you going to be there during the labour?"

"Well I mean, I want to be... But if it's too awkward for you I can stand outside and wait."

"No! Stay." I blurt, then blush. "I mean, it _is_ the birth of your child... I think you should be around to witness it. Plus I need someone to shout at for putting me in this position."

Gray chuckles. "Alright. Thanks for letting me."

I grin. "Of course. One more question... what are we going to do about Juvia?"

"What do you mean?" I can hear Gray's voice turn a little defensive. I shrug innocently.

"I mean it's nice that you're with her but how will that affect the baby? What will he/she call Juvia? Mom?" I ask. "How often should she be around the child, too? Children can get sick very easily, especially babies. We really have to look out for our child."

"You sound quite ridiculous right now. The child can call her Juvia. Juvia will be around the child as much as I allow her to. And I don't see how anything that has to do with sickness is pointed in Juvia's way. All that you said was quite rude." Gray defends. I'm taken aback. "Trust me Juvia won't hurt the innocent baby. It's mine after all."

"Did you forget it's also mine? And our combination could make it 10 times worse?" I ask. I place a hand on his shoulder. It's kind of awkward, an unsure motion. But I give it a light squeeze. "Does Juvia treat you right?"

Gray stops in his tracks, causing me to stop too. He looks annoyed. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't think that's any of your concern. Please refrain from bringing up inappropriate subjects. Juvia is my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you respected our privacy."

"Wow." I say. "Yeah, sure okay, I guess? Can we continue walking now?"

Gray sighs and calms down. He nods, following me to the clinic. Wow, I didn't mean for him to snap. Maybe I was just too careless. Of course he'd want some privacy, gosh what was I thinking? Still, why does it matter_ that_ much?

"Sorry I lost my cool." Gray mumbles after a while. I feel a small smile tug on my lips but don't say anything. Gray continues, "I guess it makes sense you'd be noisy. You've never been in a relationship before, so you must be curious. You also don't know the feeling of wanting privacy with that significant other."

My jaw drops and a gasp escapes my throat. This time I'm the one to stop. Gray looks at me as if he's completely innocent and doesn't know why I stopped. I glare at his figure. "Excuse the heck out of you, but when did you become such a jerk? Hanging around Juvia too much lately or what?"

"What did you just say?" Gray asks, anger present in his voice. He steps closer to me but I won't back down, I can't. There's just too much I have and need to say. "I told you to stop talking about Juvia! What do you gain from this?"

"Oh my God, Gray!" I yell. "You said to refrain from bringing up inappropriate subjects! But you-being a hypocrite-brought up my love life. I find that very inappropriate. Stop assuming things. I know a lot more about love than you think."

Gray scoffs. "Really, like what?"

Like you're all I ever think about, dream about, and want. How much it hurts to see you with another woman and realizing I never mean't a thing to you. Whenever you're around me I forget how to breathe and my heart beats like crazy. I only get shy around you! I want to look good for _you_! Realizing you'll never notice me or look at me the way you do to Juvia! Wondering endlessly why it can't be me and not her? Regretting never being able to confess because I can't. Because I know you don't return the feelings! How scared I am of losing you, because I know at any moment you can walk away without even a glance behind your back. Being self-conscious and thinking I'm not good enough for you because to me you're perfect. You. Gray Fullbuster.

But I can't say any of it. So I let tears spill from my eyes as I say, "I've loved once before and it didn't work. Don't ever talk to me about it again and I will never mention Juvia's name in vain with you. Never assume I don't know something because guess what Gray Fullbuster? _You don't know me._"

I push past him to continue on to the clinic. I don't think my heart has ever felt more broken.

* * *

I didn't talk to him again. He stopped visiting me. It seems as if all he ever does nowadays is hang out with Juvia. It seems as if he really did walk away from me, without even looking back... Just as I predicted. I lost him. It's so hard thinking about it...

I'm into my 4-5th month of pregnancy. My belly has grown significantly. I'm very emotional nowadays as well, crying over simple things. But they all come down from that night I told Gray off. I want to take everything back but at the same time I'm glad I got it off my chest.

But today I'm in high spirits as I walk into the building. Levy motions me over. What would I do with Levy? I would have absolutely no one I can count on or trust. When I reach her she leans in and whispers, "Today is Juvia's birthday. Are you planning on attending the party tonight?"

My high spirits are crushed. I look over and see Juvia laughing with Cana, and everyone waving and greeting her a happy birthday. I feel like I would just ruin her whole entire night. But on the other hand the look on her face says nothing can ruin her night.

"I don't know, is anyone gonna die if I attend?" I ask.

Levy laughs. I look at her seriously. She stops laughing. "Oh, you're being serious. No, why would anyone die?"

I smile. "Then I guess I'm attending!"

Levy gasps, linking her arm through mine. She pulls me out of the building as she rant, "What are we gonna wear? Hair, make-up, shoes! Oh this will be fun! I know this will take us a while so we better start getting ready right now. Should we go for a sexy, or cute look today?"

"I don't think a baby bump can be classified as sexy." I say. Levy nods in agreement. "So cute it is!"

We spend the next couple of hours shopping and getting ready. I wear a loose red dress, neutral make-up, and minimum accessories. I really don't want to stand out because I know how angry Juvia would be if I did. Levy on the other hand is rocking a sexy look with a little tight black dress, statement bracelets, hair in a pony tail, and heels that give her a good 3 or so inches. She's as tall as me in them.

I look at he outfit and whistle. "Holy crap, Levy! Damnnnn!"

Levy grins. "You think Gajeel will like it?"

"Like it?! If he doesn't love it he's not human."

Levy smiles and we begin to make our way to the guild building. Okay so it's not a good idea to be out in the middle of January with a dress and heels on. Beauty is pain I guess. When we get to the building we place our gifts on the table at the front and enter. We take a seat at a table.

"Hey, Levy! So great to see you here!" Juvia says, walking up to our table. "Thanks for coming!"

"Of course! Happy birthday!" Levy replies. Juvia smiles to her and walks off, completely ignoring my existence. Levy turns to me and frowns. "You alright? I could feel the tension, it was basically choking me to death over here."

I smile. "It's for the best if we stay out of each other's hairs tonight."

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Cana shouts. Everyone cheers. Music begins to play and everyone is dancing. I notice Gray missing. I noticed. It wasn't like I was searching or anything...

"Come on Lucy!" Levy says, pulling me up and onto the dance floor. We dance with some of the girls like Cana, Erza, Mira and Lisanna. I'm actually having a great time right now. We even hold a dance off, to which Erza wins.

Over the blasting music I feel as if I hear Natsu call out Gray's name. I turn toward the entrance and watch as he enters with basically everything. A smile on his face, a box of chocolates, flowers, and wine. He makes his way over to Juvia, ignoring Natsu.

And he gives her a kiss. I watch them. It's disgusting, how intimate they are being. Gray drops his gifts to pull Juvia closer. I have to turn away. But in all honesty I wish I was Juvia right now. I'm not sure what to do next so I stand on the dance floor, frozen.

"Hey, everyone!" Cana hollers. "Why don't we play a game of spin the bottle? I see the birthday girl and Gray have already started it for us."

Everyone looks over at the two who continue to ignore us. Everyone starts to cheer. Everyone except me. Even after a minute they are still going at it, until Cana pulls them apart. Gray smirks and Juvia grins. They wrap their arms around one another.

"Okay, gather on the dance floor," Cana instructs, bringing a beer bottle and placing it into the middle. Everyone sits in a circle. Cana spins the bottle, which lands on Levy and Gajeel. Cana laughs. "Oh, what do we have here? Kiss her Gajeel!"

"It's just a game." Levy says as Gajeel makes his way over and plants a kiss on her lips. They pull apart at a decent length. Levy smiles and the game continues. The bottle next lands on Natsu and Lisanna, then Elfman and Evergreen, Mira and Laxus, and finally the bottle lands on me.

"Ohhhh, Lucy!" Everyone shouts. Cana spins the bottle and it lands on... You can guess it... Gray.

I look up at him. He looks... I can't tell but it's probably the same as me. Everyone is quiet and looking at us. Gray shakes his head, leaving the circle. He calls over his shoulder, "what a stupid game." Juvia stands and follows him.

"Alright, I guess we'll just spin the bottle again!" Cana says. She spins the bottle and it lands on Loke. Loke grins, coming across the circle and kissing me. I'm surprised because I didn't expect it, and he holds it for a pretty long time before pulling away. He pulls away and winks, going back to his seat. I shake my head, Loke that flirt.

"Okay, how about cake?" Juvia interrupts our game.

"Oh, right!" Mira stands, rushing to go get the cake.

"Why such a rush?" Cana asks.

Juvia shrugs. "Gray and Juvia want to go spend time alone after, and call it a day here."

"Awe, no fun," Natsu complains, crossing his arms. "How are we going to continue the party if the birthday girl isn't even around?"

"Easy, get extremely drunk."

As everyone prepares for the cake I walk over to a table by myself. When I sit Levy approaches me. I smile and congratulate her on her kiss. She shushes me but smiles and winks. "But wait, what are you doing here at the table? Don't you want some cake?"

I shake my head. "That's Juvia's cake. I think I'm gonna call it a day here too."

Levy frowns but allows me to pack up and head out. As I'm walking I can't help but think of the way Gray looked when he refused to kiss me. Maybe it's just because he's still angry. I think I'll go visit him tomorrow and apologize.

But for now, my bed sounds really good.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know a lot of this fic is OOC but keep in mind it's only a fanfic... It's not mean't to be canon._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review :)_


	7. Morning After

I don't know why but for some reason my mind is telling me not to go to Gray's place. It's early in the morning and I'm preparing to head over. But my gut is really telling me not to. Is this a bad sign? Should I trust my gut? But if I don't go visit Gray I'm gonna go crazy thinking about him.

So I'm going to Gray's. I know he lives somewhere decently close to the building. As I make my way I think of how to apologize. I really want to make amends. If not for my own sake, for the baby's. I need him around like he was before. I want him to be there when they tell us the gender.

I have to tell him all of that. Otherwise I can say goodbye to him for good. And I'll end up being a single mother for the rest of my life. Hopefully he'll be understanding and isn't angry anymore. I miss seeing him every morning too, I must admit. My mornings would start off so fantastic.

I stop in front of a shop, staring at Gray's house. Should I do it?

Suddenly the door opens and Juvia walks out. Her hair is unusually messy. Kind of like mine, after... Oh my God! My jaw drops as I look at the signs. Early morning, messy hair... Don't tell me... Juvia walks off, heading home. My heart is beating like crazy. Did they really do it?

I approach his door, punching the doorbell continuously. After a while a very annoyed Gray in only his underwear opens the door. "Juvia, I thought you took everything-"

He looks at me and freezes. I stare at him blankly. He sticks his head out and looks to both sides, pulling me in. I gasp as he closes the door. We stand close together and I feel my face hot with anger and embarrassment. He is only in his boxers.

"Lucy..." Gray starts but can't continue. I can tell Gray wants to say 'I can explain' and 'it isn't what it looks like' but he knows he can't and that is is what it looks like. But... I'm not angry... I know it's strange but i really mean it.

I take a deep breath. "I came to apologize. I want to be friends again."

Gray looks stunned. "That's it? You're not going to scream at me?"

I shrug. "I could... But that's bad for the baby. I'm just gonna tell you I hate you and that should explain things enough. Now are you going to give me a tour or what? This is the first time I've been to your house."

Gray examines me. I look at him patiently. Gray nods. "Yeah, just let me, uhm, get some pants on."

Gray enters a room that appears to be his bedroom. I walk into the kitchen and see two sets of cups and dishes in the sink. I head over to the living room. Gray comes back.

"Well this is my living room, over there is the kitchen, I have 2 spare rooms, 2 bathrooms and yeah, a house..." Gray points out.

I giggle. "Man you suck at giving tours. Can I see your room?"

Gray nods, leading me there. The first thing I do is sit on his bed. It's huge, king size, and super comfy. But it's weird knowing he spent the night with Juvia in it. I look around his simple room.

"You're a really simple person." I point out.

"We'll I'm not around the house much so there's no point making it fancy." Gray explains. I agree. Gray takes a seat next to me on his bed. "Look... I—"

"Don't talk about it." I say softly. "She's your girlfriend. Go ahead. I don't care, I get it. I just hate not being your friend anymore because our fights over this. So I'll let you keep your privacy. You don't have to talk about it with me."

Gray looks at me as if I'm a stranger. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Go right ahead." I assure.

"Uhm... Okay? Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Gray asks.

"Do you have apple juice?" Gray nods. "Okay I'll have some please."

Gray sits the room. I let out a deep breath. I was angry at first, but I really do mean what I said, for some reason I'm calm now. I trust him. I mean, why should he not be able to be intimate with his partner? Even though I am still completely stunned.

I decide to take this opportunity and poke around his room. I head over to his bookshelf and pull out some of them. Wow, Gray is really unexpected, being into chick flicks. My eyes land on a notebook. I pull it out and open it. It looks like a diary! Oh my god.

This can come in handy... Is it wrong for me to take? I can't help it, I'm too curious and nosy. I shove the book into my purse. Gray walks in just as I finish.

"Here," Gray says, handing me the cup. I thank him and chug it down, sweat trickling from my brow. That was close. He takes a seat on the bed again. "So have you gone to the doctors again? Have they told you the gender of the baby?"

I shake my head. "I told them I didn't want them to tell me until you were there."

Gray nods. I can tell he's feeling a bit happy. "Well, can we go find out?"

"Uhm, can we do that another time? I think I want to go home and finish some chores." I say, making excuses. "I only stopped by to apologize because I couldn't sleep well, but now I can go home with a light heart. So if you don't mind, I'll head off."

Gray nods, showing me to the front door. "You're welcome to stop by anytime."

I smile, jokingly commenting, "You'll regret saying that."

Gray laughs as I exit. We wave goodbye and I turn around feeling golden. I got away with it! The curiosity is killing me, but I know I have to wait, I have to. And I can also tell it will be worth it. Gray Fullbuster, just what goes on inside your head?

Right when i get home I head to my bedroom. I lay on my bed on my stomach. I skim through the pages. There aren't dates placed on the pages, only a space to indicate a different day. So I guess I'll just have to picture when he wrote it. I open to the first page.

**Dear Diary,  
Gosh, this is so dumb. Levy kept telling everyone about her new diary and advised us all to try it. Well I don't like the word diary, but whatever I guess. So today we went on a job. Lucy had to impersonate a princess in order for us to capture someone who was trying to abduct her. Gosh she looked so beautiful. **(I gasp. Did he call me beautiful?) **Then again, she always does. But now I have to let go of my feelings towards her. **(Feelings?!)** Why? Because I'm in a relationship. Juvia asked me out the other day and I agreed. I need to finally let go of Lucy. How long do I have to continue liking her? She'll never know of my feeling, or return them. To her we're just friends, and have been for the longest amount of time. She wouldn't want anything to change between us. So I've given up hope. I want to start fresh, and I know how much Juvia likes me, so I'll give her a chance.**

I'm stunned. I was too late. I could have had him, if I had realized my feelings earlier. All this time... He liked me? He confessed it so easily into his diary... It's hard to process so suddenly. I didn't think he would like me back, but he was the one to like me first! Gray! I read onto the next page.

**Dear Diary,  
The fall festival is coming up! It's a huge event, everyone celebrates that day as if it's our last. We drink like crazy and party all night. But that's not until tomorrow. Today Juvia and I went on our third date. I'm beginning to know more about her and understand her. I think I may even like her. She's so devoted and compassionate. Sometimes people can't see the good in her, but it's definitely there. After our date she had to go on her job. I think I'll miss having her around, but it won't be for too long. I think she'll miss me more, haha. **

We're almost to the part where he and I spent the night. I can finally figure out how he felt about that. I flip the page.

**Dear Diary,  
I don't know what to say. Let's start of with the fall festival. I was bummed out that Juvia wouldn't be around for it, but I won't let a simple thing like that damper my mood. I was having a great time. And something unexpected happened. A drunken Lucy approached me. She kept hugging me, and holding onto my arm. I've been trying so hard to let her go but when she did this I couldn't do anything. I froze. She kissed me too. I knew we had to stop because she was drunk and I wasn't going to take advantage, but she _kept_ provoking me! So I kissed her back... Before I knew it she was pulling me to her house. She kept laughing, giggling, stumbling, and mumbling. She was obviously not in the right state of mind, but I ignored it. I wish I hadn't though.**

****A/N: WARNING:** _Mature content. This part can be skipped. I'll let you know when. Read at your own risk._

**When we got to her house she kissed me again. Her lips were so soft, inviting me in. She took me to her room. I didn't know she could be so strong, as she pushed me onto the bed. Lucy was rarely ever aggressive, I never thought she would be so straight-forward. Somehow she knew what she was doing in her drunken state. Her mouth moved to my jawline and neck, and that's when I came to my senses. What am I doing? I can't do this to Lucy, to Juvia! But... I want to. I want to so bad. And Lucy wasn't helping at all. I flipped us over and it's quite awkward to write down but I claimed her. Lucy has always been mine, but now she'll know it too. Anytime even a sliver of reason would enter my brain, it would exit when Lucy would moan. **  
**Her body drove me crazy, her touches were so irresistible. How could I stop? I couldn't. Although it may have been better with her conscious, at least she wasn't shy. Her skin was so soft, and her neck was so delicious. I kind of left her a mark. More signs of me claiming her. When I took both of our virginities I was scared. I could tell it hurt her. I waited for her, tried to make it as comfortable as possible, so as not to injure her. After that I felt the happiest I'd ever felt in my life.**

****Over.**

I have to take a moment to breath and register what I just read. Gray... I... What? I'm so confused! I seduced him? And he didn't stop it? He wasn't drunk like I was! He remembered the whole thing! Oh my god, this makes me so uncomfortable. The way I acted was ridiculous! Even if I was drunk, how could I _seduce_ someone?! I continue to read.

**We fell asleep after that. She woke up first. I woke up from her shriek and cursed in my head. She started yelling at me to leave. I didn't know what to do. How are you supposed to tell someone you took advantage of them? So I acted as if I was drunk also. I don't know if it was worth it or not. She looked so scared, betrayed, in pain, and everything else bad. She was so worried about everything. I suggested we forget it ever happened. I don't want to forget, and I probably never will, but I had to say something to calm her down. She agreed to it. I feel so bad now. It was all my fault and the only reason she forgave me was because she thought I didn't know what was happening. I left her alone after that. I wish I could take it back... And yet I don't.**

Should I be mad? Should I be happy? I wish I knew, but I don't. I want to cry from frustration because this could have been prevented if Gray had stopped it. He took advantage of me... Although, even though I was intoxicated, it was still wrong of me to seduce him. How strong were his feelings for me to forget everything and enjoy the night? I continue reading.

**Later, Lucy came to the company building. She was walking funny, and had a scarf around her neck. I knew it was to cover the hickey I left. I watched as Asuma stole the scarf and took it to Natsu. Lucy looked so cute when she was angry. When everyone began fighting for the scarf she came up to me and told me to get it back for her. She showed me the hickey and I did as I was told. I asked her if she had the worst night of her life. She told me it wasn't very bad because she couldn't remember it. I on the other hand had the best night of my life. But I obviously can't mention that, so I shrugged in reply. She left after that.**

The hickey. It gets on my nerves just thinking about it, That thing stayed for more than a month, so I always had to wear a scarf. Natsu kept telling me to lose it, but I refused, giving him the excuse that it was too cold to not have a scarf. There's still a slight mark! But it's not noticeable unless you're looking for it.

I flip the page to the next entry.

**Dear Diary,  
There's a big news I must announce. Today I was minding my own business, when Lucy joined me at my table. She told me she was worried about being pregnant! I thought it was impossible. I was praying to God it wasn't true. But when I took the tests out of her hands and read all three results as positive, my world shattered. So did hers. I ruined her world. For being careless and giving into my own desires and having a moment of weakness, our life is changed for good. How could I do this to my favourite nakama? She never asked for this, I did it all. Now she has to suffer the consequences of my mistake? That's not fair. She hugged me and apologized. That was the saddest thing I've ever heard. She'd done nothing wrong and she was apologizing to me! We decided to come up with a plan on how to tell everyone about us. We're gonna make the announcement tomorrow at my birthday. I hope that goes well.**

Gray... When I apologized about ruining his life I mean't it. And he took the blame on himself. When he did that I thought he was so considerate. No, he wasn't being considerate. There's a different word for what he was being. It's called coward.

* * *

**A/N:** _Intense, right?! Ahhhh! Now you heard from Gray's side! But it's not over yet! There will be more to come from Gray. ;) Stay tuned and comment!_

_So I know the "mature" part of the story wasn't very good, but this isn't supposed to me a mature story. So I had to make it as clean as I could. Sorry if it made anyone uncomfortable! I even felt a bit uncomfortable. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned._


	8. Fall Out

**Dear Diary,**  
**What a happy birthday to me. The day started off fine, everyone was celebrating. Lucy came in and said happy birthday. I was really worried and anxious, and I know she was too. Juvia wasn't there at the beginning. I was hoping she wouldn't come, but at the same time I missed her too. When she did end up arriving, we spent time together. We sang karaoke. Then it was time for cake. When I was handing Lucy a piece, she seemed out of it. I assured her it would all go as planned. And it did. I made the announcement. The guild didn't take it too well. Juvia didn't take it well at all. She ran out of the building and I followed her. She was so upset with me... It wasn't any better when Lucy showed up. Juvia was crying, so I told Lucy to leave. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but Lucy... She looked so scared... She turned around and walked away really fast. I stayed for a long time, consoling Juvia. When she finally finished crying, she said she wanted to go home. Alone. So I went back to the guild. First thing that happened was that I had to face the wrath of Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and scariest of all Erza. Gosh, what have I done?**

What_ have_ you done, Gray?

**Dear Diary,**  
**Today I went to visit Lucy. It's been a week since my birthday, and Juvia left again. I took this opportunity to visit Lucy. This whole week the guild hasn't been the same. I know only Levy and Natsu have gone to visit Lucy. I feel bad that no one went, not even me. But hey, the girls are making me miserable too, glaring at me, tripping me, poisoning my food... I seriously think they poisoned it. I felt so sick the last couple of days. Mira even "accidentally" slipped and dumped her lunch on my head.  
When I went to go visit Lucy, she was really angry. That's not surprising. I explained my actions to her and gave her a hug. I apologized and she accepted it. Trust me Lucy, I'll find a way to redeem myself.**

So the girls did stick up for me... It would have been nice to know earlier! I couldn't help but laugh at how they treated him. I guess Gray had to endure a lot, too.

**Dear Diary,**  
**Today I took Lucy back to the guild. Everyone was so overjoyed to see her. She was so confused, and they explained why they did what they did. Although I didn't ever hear them mentioning how they tortured me. Oh well. When everything was settled, I took Lucy out. I wanted to watch the first snow with her so bad! They say who you watch the first snow fall with is the one you'll end up with. I was hoping it would be true. We were standing in the middle of a field when it happened. I was surprised when she took my hands and spun us around. It's weird, how happy I felt. I'm guilty, I shouldn't have done this to Juvia, but I really don't care right now. I'm gonna take it one step at a time. **

So he also knew of the saying. That's why he took me. What kind of twisted, forbidden love is this? All we want is each other but everyone is holding us back. Gray's put me through a lot, but if he's liked me for such a long time, then he must have been through a lot too. Our timings were just awful.

**Dear Diary,**  
**Merry Christmas! Today I received a a wonderful present from Laxus. Joking! I guess I deserved it. Juvia stuck up for me, although she really shouldn't have. Lucy turned her back on me for the first time. So this is how it felt... I deserved that too. But I didn't deserve Juvia's concern. I'm a very undeserving person.**

Yes. Yes you are. But at the same time, I'm glad Gray wasn't alone through anything. He always had Juvia. I think that's why he likes her. Because she's there for him, and he can always depend on her. I was never there for him. I didn't recognize his feelings prior to these events. I only ever thought of him as a friend and never over-stepped those boundaries I set. And if gray were to have confessed before, I would have rejected him. What an idiot I am.

**Dear Diary,**  
**Today wasn't a very good day. But I don't seem to have very many good ones now-a-days anyway. I've been visiting Lucy every morning to check on her and the baby. It's so weird, thinking I'll be a father soon. I don't think the reality has hit me just yet. So I wanted to take Lucy to the doctors, but we had an argument along the way. She brought up Juvia and was very rude about it. I got really defensive. You can't just say stuff like that. So I said some harsh words back. She got really angry and asked me why I'm being such a jerk, and if it has anything to do with Juvia. That really pissed me off. Lucy doesn't even know Juvia. Lucy told me that I didn't know her, and walked off on her own. I don't think I've ever felt more mad at Lucy. She's right, I don't know her. But I do know Juvia, and I know Juvia's worth defending.**

I'm still embarrassed at this moment. I can't help but feel my face grow hot as I read it. I really shouldn't have mentioned Juvia, I'm such an idiot. But at least I've apologized about it. I think that was the rudest I'd ever been. Oh gosh, what was I thinking?

**Dear Diary,**  
**Today was Juvia's birthday! It started off fine. I came to the party late because I was busy preparing everything. I got all dressed up, and bought her chocolates, flowers and wine. When I entered the building I kissed her. It's awkward that it was in front of everyone, but as long as Juvia's happy, it's all good. Cana suggested we play spin the bottle. I wasn't so sure, but I ended up sitting with Juvia. The game was okay, until the bottle landed on Lucy. Then at me. I couldn't do it. I wasn't going to kiss her in front of my girlfriend on her birthday. Not to mention everyone's eyes were planted on us and the girls were killing me with their eyes. So I left the game. Juvia followed me. I told her it was time to go. As she was heading back to say goodbye I watched Loke kiss Lucy. Loke, that idiot. He winked at her too. Juvia came back and we left. Now we're at my house. Juvia's freshening up in the washroom as I'm writing this. Is this a bad idea? Should I not be doing this? I don't know. But Juvia suggested it. She even bought protection a little while ago. I don't know if I can do it... Oh well. Let's see how the night turns out.**

That's the end. I stole the book too early for him to write the details of their night together. That's fine, I'd rather save myself the misery. But how will I use this information? What am I supposed to do with all of this? Tell Gray I know about his feelings for me, and confess too? But more importantly, how am I supposed to take this back to him without getting caught? Or should I purposefully get caught?

I need to think about this some more.

* * *

I decide to go to Gray's house again. I have to confront him. I can't just let all of this pass. I tap on his door like crazy. Gray opens up with a very annoyed expression. I push past him and into his house.

"What is it Lucy?" He asks. I can already feel my heart beating fast and tears filling my eyes. Adrenaline is rushing through me. I pull out the book. Gray looks at the book and back to my broken state. "What is that?"

I scoff. "You know exactly what this is Gray."

"No, I really don't." Gray looks confused.

I throw the book at his chest, which he catches. "You're such a damn coward Gray!"

Gray flips through the pages and looks outraged. Most likely by the fact that I stole his diary. But I don't care. I walk over to him and slap him across the face.

"Lucy, calm down! This isn't mine!" Gray denies, still flipping through the book.

"Stop lying!" I plead, tears streaming down my face.

"No, seriously, do you really think I would lie to you about that night?! I really was drunk. There's no way this is mine. Someone is framing me!" Gray finished the book, scoffing.

"Oh, right. How can I trust you?" I feel so weak.

Gray brings the book up next to his face. "Okay, first, that's not my hand writing. Second, I really, really, would lie to you. Third, you really think I'd write a diary? I'm not a nerd."

"Who else could have written all of that?! Gray... I can't anymore... Your lies are just too much..." I gasp, sobbing as tears flow freely.

"Lucy... I've been your friend for years. I'd never do that to you. I mean it when I say that. I'm not an asshole. You know me, I would never take advantage of you!" Gray says. He places a hand on my cheek and wipes away the tears.

"I—I don't think I can trust you..." I say. Gray sighs. He takes my wrist and pulls behind him. I gasp. "Where are you taking me?"

Gray doesn't reply. He pulls me all the way to the guild. We stop at the door as he looks for someone. Then we're moving again. He stands in front of Juvia. "Did you try framing me with this stupid diary nonsense?"

The guild quiets down. Some people are murmuring. All eyes are on us and it's embarrassing. What are they thinking as Gary holds onto my arm and confronts his girlfriend? How bad does this look? Juvia looks up at Gray in mock shock. "What? Juvia would never!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray yells. I jump at his anger. I never thought he would be so harsh to Juvia. After reading the fake diary I really thought he was in love with her. Maybe he still is, but he's just overcome from anger.

Juvia stands from her seat. "So Lucy found the diary huh? Yes. Juvia put that there. Juvia wanted to scare Lucy. It seems she succeeded."

I gasp. I look at Gray in front of me who is fuming in anger. "What kind of sick joke is that Juvia? Do you know how scared Lucy was?! She actually believed it! Because of you our friendship would have been over!"

"That's what Juvia was going for." Juvia says proudly. I feel hurt. How can someone do that? My friendship with Gray means a lot to me, and here is this girl trying to ruin it. It wasn't even out of particular anger, she just did it to do it!

Gray laughs. "If you try to ruin Lucy and I's friendship again, I will ruin you and I's relationship."

Gray turns back around and continues pulling me. I grin, taking a glance at Juvia. She looks angry of course, but she still has an accomplished look on her face. I'm still taken aback from his statement. As Gray continues pulling me I feel my heart slowing back down. I look at Gray's face. He wasn't lying... He really didn't do it... And he finally chose me over Juvia... I grin wide.

Gray and I reach his house. I sit on the couch and he stands in front of me. "So do you believe me now?"

I smile. "Yes."

I couldn't be happier. But now that I see Gray's upset face my mood goes back down. "What's wrong?"

Gray groans and rubs his face. "That was Juvia and I's first fight."

I frown. "Oh."

Maybe I should thank Gray for not being an asshole. It feels good knowing he's not really a bad guy. But still... Why's it so difficult liking him? I think I fell harder for him, reading about his feelings. I know they weren't real now though. So he never liked me.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asks after a while.

I shake my head. "Just thinking."

We continue in silence. Then Gray breaks it by stating, "Part of the diary was true."

"Huh?" I ask, looking up.

"The whole diary was based on true events, but she twisted everything. I did get tortured by the girls, and all the little details only I should have known were there. But she twisted everything to make me look like a coward, liar, jerk, and everything else that's bad. It also made is seem as if i was unconditionally in love with her.

"Of course I didn't take advantage of you, but it was true that I was interested in you prior to dating Juvia. They weren't strong feelings but they were there. After I was in the relationship with Juvia, my feelings for you subsided. Until the accident." My jaw drops. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I want to hear more. Gray looks me in the eyes. "I began liking you again and this time stronger. But I couldn't do anything because I was in a relationship with Juvia. But after she pulled off this stunt I don't know what to do with her anymore."

"What about me?" I ask a little to selfishly. I blush. "I mean, I like you. A lot. And I have since the incident. I'm carrying your child. What are you going to do with me?"

Gray smiles. "Well this makes things more clear."

I'm confused. What is clear? Gray laughs.

"Don't you think it'll be good for the baby if we were together, as a family?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Plot twists! Plot twists everywhere! I just love messing with you guys. ;)_

_Comment! Did you like today's chapter? ;)_


	9. Goodbye For good

By now I'm in my sixth month of pregnancy. I'm feeling more and more anxious. Can I handle birth? I mean it's obvious that no matter what I have to go through it, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I'm more scared for the baby than myself. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't provide for the kid? The least I can do is try, I guess.

Not to mention, the other day I'm pretty sure it had it's first kick! I don't know because I've never experienced it before. It didn't hurt though. I guess the little guy is just ready to come out already. A little impatient one, isn't he? Haha, just like his parents.

I'm actually not sure if the baby is a boy, I'm just assuming. I kind of want a boy. Hopefully he will look like Gray. Can you imagine a little Gray running around? It would be so adorable! But of course a girl is fine too. I just hope she doesn't get my genes! Haha.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" The doctor calls. I stand up, Gray following pursuit. We follow the doctor to his check up room. "Alright, if you could lay down on the bed, and we'll prepare the ultrasound."

I lay down on the bed, lifting my shirt to reveal my big belly. The doctor slathers on some liquid on it and begins the ultrasound. The liquid is cool and kind of tickled. But giggling would be inappropriate, right? He continues moving around my belly. He hums to himself, coming across the parts he was looking for.

Gray snakes his hand into mine. He gives me a nod of comfort. The doctor turns to us, ready to announce the gender. I squeeze Gray's hand, he squeezes back. "It's a boy!"

I smile wide, a tear escaping my eye. Exactly what I was hoping for! I look at Gray, he's smiling just as wide. I lean over and hug him, but only with my top half, because the bottom still has the liquid on it. Gray returns the hug.

"Awe, what a wonderful couple." The doctor teases. Oh gosh, did he really just have to say that? I pull away from Gray. The doctor points to a towel and sink in the corner of the room. "You can get cleaned up over there. I have to go back to my other patients."

We thank the doctor as he walks out. I walk over to the sink. Gray follows me, leaning a hand on the counter. He examines me as I try cleaning the stuff off my stomach. I hear Gray chuckle lightheartedly. "Is it what you wanted?"

I nod, a grin forming on my face. "I really wanted a boy."

"Same."

"So when do you think we should be buying baby stuff? First off we need a bed, and toys." I say, turning the tap off.

Gray hands me a towel. "So soon?"

"Well yeah. You never know, he might come pre-mature." I wipe my stomach and pull down my shirt.

Gray nods. "I guess. I don't quite know these stuff. When do you want to do it?"

I shrug. "Whenever. But I want Levy around too."

"Of course." Gray laughs. I roll my eyes. We walk out of the room and wave to the secretary as we head out. Gray lets out a deep. "Man I hate the smell of clinics. Where to?"

"The guild, of course."

We make our way silently to the guild. We're both deep in thought. I'm just ecstatic and can't wait to tell Levy the gender and ask her to come shopping with us. And I'm still pondering on how well of a parent I will be. Maybe Gray is thinking the same? I smile.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy calls from the guild doors, running to me in a hurry. She runs so urgently, my heart starts to pick up. What could be so bad now? She stops right in front of me, grabbing my wrists. "Juvia is leaving the guild!"

My jaw drops. Gray pushes past us and runs inside the guild. I stare after him. What? How can she just leave? Gray and her haven't even properly broken up. I walk into the guild, Levy following shortly after. Everyone is surrounding Juvia, tell her to stay and complaining. She just shakes her head, looking determined to leave.

Gray pushes his way through the crowd. Everyone shuts up. He glares at her, she gives him a small smile. "How can you just leave without talking to me? We haven't broken up yet, remember? Why are you leaving? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Juvia doesn't think she can stand it here any longer. The atmosphere suffocating, everyone is always paying attention to Juvia. And when Juvia thought she had Gray-sama, she realized he was never hers, and Lucy stole him from her." Juvia looks at me. "Juvia doesn't know what she will do when that baby is born. It is too unbearable to think about."

Gray sighs. "How can I make you stay?"

"Gray-sama can't. No one can. Juvia has made up her mind." Juvia approaches Gray, leaning up to kiss him.

How awkward, right in front of everyone. But I guess it's necessary. This might be the last time they'll ever kiss...

Juvia pulls away. "Forget Juvia."

Juvia walks past him. She heads to the doorway where I'm standing. She look at me and I can see tears welling up. I know she has a lot of pent up anger towards me, but all she says as she walks past is, "Take care of Gray-sama."

I hear her shoes click away. The guild breaks into tears. Everyone is sobbing. I stare at Gray's back. He hasn't moved a muscle and I don't think he will. I turn around, rushing after Juvia. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Juvia!"

Juvia stops and looks over her shoulder at me with an annoyed expression. I catch up to her, immediately speaking. "You can't just leave! Gray really does have feelings for you, you can't just leave him like this! I know that... that if he had to choose between us... he would choose you..."

"Lucy is wrong, Gray will choose Lucy. Baby or not. He has always loved Lucy. Juvia has decided to leave to save herself from the heartbreak. There isn't anything anyone can do to stop her." Juvia's tears fall down her cheeks. I feel some of my own come to my eyes.

"One last thing, how did you know everything about Gray and I? All the stuff you wrote in the diary, it was so accurate."

Juvia laughs. "Forgive Juvia, but she never left on jobs. She was always watching over Gray. You could say like a guardian angel, only Juvia was bad. Juvia loved Gray-sama so much... She didn't think it was real when they were dating. So she watched over him. While watching, Juvia was angry with Lucy. But recently Juvia realized it's not Lucy's fault Gray loves her."

I'm taken aback. I pull Juvia into a hug. He tries pushing me off but gives up when I don't let go. She hugs me back and we just cry for a while. But eventually she pushes me off. She smiles at me. It's been so long since I've seen her smile... She's been hurting for too long. She deserves better. I'm glad she's realized it and is doing this for herself.

"Well, goodbye Lucy." Juvia waves. I wave back. I watch her walk off. I feel her pain too, and it sucks. It really sucks. I can't believe how much she's had to suffer. It wasn't a good excuse to ruin Gray and I's friendship, but I understand now. That was her final act to see how we reacted, and what happened confirmed her suspicions.

If Juvia is even accepting it then it must be true... Gray and I love each other.

* * *

It's been a week since Juvia left. The guild is too depressed to party or do anything fun. I feel it too. No one cries anymore though, because if one person starts then everyone will follow. Gray hasn't shown his face since her disappearance. It's quite obvious he needs space.

But just how much more space does he need? How much time will it take him to accept that she's gone? I know she's not dead, but she's not coming back. It's already been a week, maybe it's time for someone to talk to him. That person might just have to be me.

"I can't believe she just left..." I say to Levy. "But it's been a week now and I think we've all had a reality check. She's not coming back, is she?"

Levy looks at me thoughtfully. "If you were in her position, would you return? The man she loved impregnated another woman. And she had suspicions that Gray and you were in love with each other and it's turned out to be accurate."

"Yeah... I understand now why she did everything. I would have done the same thing. It's just sort of creepy with the watching over Gray. Because if she knew that much in the diary than she must have been really watching closely." I say, rubbing my chin.

Levy nods. "I must admit that was a bit extreme. But again, anyone would have done the same thing."

"I just wish she didn't have to leave. We had our differences but I didn't ever want her to leave. She had good friends here, and Gray..." I trail off.

"I haven't seen Gray in a really long time. Do you think he's still upset?" Levy asks.

"Well of course. She was his girlfriend after all." A thought occurs to me. "When Gray confronted her about the diary, she looked angry and accomplished. I think that may have been how she confirmed that she would leave. It must have been really heart breaking."

"Yeah. Do you think you should go visit Gray? He needs to come out sometime."

I nod. "I think I'll head over later today. But first I think I'm gonna go home. I'm still trying to put the puzzle together."

"Alright, if you need help you know you can always ask me."

I nod. I exit the building. So if Juvia has watched everything, she must have seen us play in the snow, and how he visits me every morning... But why didn't she stop it? Why didn't she just come out and say what we were doing was wrong? Was it because she was thinking of the kid and how it would affect him?

Juvia was never a bad guy. She was just a hurt girl. She was also misunderstood on a few levels. Now I'm only filled with regret. There are things I should have said to her and things that I shouldn't have. But I think she understands my heart, otherwise she wouldn't have told me her whole story.

I walk into my apartment. I have to figure what what I'll say to Gray. What can I say that will cheer him up?

When I walk into my room I'm surprised to find Gray there. He is sitting on my bed, his head hanging low. He doesn't look up when I enter. "Gray..."

"I don't like this place." Gray says. His voice sounds fatigued. "If we just didn't get drunk that night everything would be okay. Juvia would still be here. I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault she's gone. And I didn't even get a chance to talk her out of it."

I approach him. "But we can't continue living our lives with 'what ifs' and regret. We have to move on, it's what Juvia would have wanted. We can't change the past, we can't take that night back, no matter how hard we try to convince ourselves it didn't happen. It happened. Just like Juvia leaving, it happened and we couldn't stop it."

Silence fills the room for a minute. It feels like forever. When I'm convinced he won't reply I turn around to go to the washroom, when suddenly I feel him press against my back. His arms wrap around my waist in a back hug. "Don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you left too."

"Gray..."

I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know what to do. How do you comfort someone in this situation? Maybe all he really needs is me right here. I don't have to say anything. He understands my heart. Just like Juvia does.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Years!

Do you guys still hate Juvia? Haha.

It's a boy! ^^

I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Wait for it. *evil laugh*


	10. Labour & Delivery

It's been two months. Gray has slowly gotten better. A lot of us are beginning to let go of Juvia. Of course we're not going to forget her, but it seems as if she's walked off the face of the earth. We have absolutely no way of contacting her. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to be contacted. But if it's fate and it's mean't to be, we'll see her again someday.

Today Gray, Levy and I are shopping for baby supplies. Well, more like Levy and I are. Gray asks what everything is and makes fun of all of them, playing around and acting like a kid. It seems as if I'll be raising a child and Gray at this rate.

"Alright, we've got the crib, carriage, blankets, toys, bottle, clothes, pacifier, what else is there?" Levy asks.

"Shouldn't you buy baby formula?" Gray asks. "And those little baby monitors, baby powder and of course diapers."

I raise my eyebrow at him. Not bad. "Yeah, good job Gray."

We continue shopping. As we go down the aisles we pick up some extra stuff. Especially me, I pick up some good chocolate. Hey, my cravings have never subsided yet. And even after I have the kid I'll probably still forever be craving chocolate.

"All set to go?" Gray asks. I nod. We go purchase the products.

"So are we dropping everything off at your place Lu-Chan?" Levy asks.

I nod. "Yeah..."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Levy points out.

"I'm just a little scared... We're so close now..." Just thinking about it is terrifying. Of course I can't wait to see my child, but still... It's scary.

Gray pats my back. A bit too hard. "You'll be alright, you've got us, remember?"

"Gray! You know I have back pain!" I scold, rubbing my aching back. Gray backs up. Levy laughs.

When we finally reach my house, we begin placing things everywhere. Most of the stuff goes in the nursery. We baby-fy the house too, making sure the little guy isn't exposed to any danger. I go to place the baby monitor in my room.

I feel a sudden pain in my stomach. It feels like a very bad cramp. I lean over, hoping the pain will be over soon. A cough startles me. I look over to find Gray leaning against the doorframe. I suddenly feel consious about my position. I stand straight, ignoring the painful cramp.

With a grin Gray asks, "What are you doing?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Gray laughs. "Come downstairs, Levy's making us sandwiches."

I nod. Gray exits the room. I get into my bad, laying on my back, then my right side, then my left. After about five minutes the pain hasn't left. This isn't good... I'm starting to panic. What if there's something wrong with the baby?! What if I'm having a miscarriage? Oh my God please no.

But miscarriages are more painful, aren't they? Yeah... Yeah... Please don't let it be a miscarriage! Then I realize something, I must be contracting. I scream. I get out of the bed, meeting Gray and Levy at the doorway. They both frantically ask, "What is it?!"

"I-I think I'm contracting!" I announce, leaning over from the pain again. Gray looks pale and Levy's jaw drops. "Well don't just stand there! Do something!"

Levy examines me. "Gray, take Lucy to the hospital. I'm going to the guild and announcing this! I'll meet up with you guys later, alright?"

Levy runs back downstairs and out the door. Gray still looks really shocked, but he springs into action, helping me downstairs. I clench Gray's shirt in my fist. The baby is coming one month pre-mature, what if there's something wrong?

"Come on Lucy," Gray coaches, leading me to the door. He sighs. "It's going to be hard getting to a ride..."

I feel my feet be lifted from the ground. "Gray! Put me down! I feel sick!"

Gray begins in a sprint. He shakes his head. "You can't run. It will take forever for us to get to the hospital in your state."

"Gray I'm serious, I'm gonna puke on you!"

"I'd rather have that then you giving birth in the middle of the street!"

Baka. It takes hours for birth. But I'll just keep my mouth shut, in case I puke. I'm amazed at his strength. Obviously I'm pretty heavy. The hardest part must be dodging other people. They stare at us like we're crazy. I couldn't care less though, I just want to get to the hospital.

When I really feel like the puke is really going to come up we reach the hospital. Gray lets me down as we enter. He calls out, "This woman is going into labour!"

Nurses rush to my side, leading me to a room. Gray follows behind. The nurses help me into a hospital gown and help me onto the bed. My contraction has stopped for now. It feels a lot better laying down on the bed. Gray takes a seat next to me.

"Make sure you don't faint from the blood." I warn him.

"I'll try my best, but I'm not making any promises."

"No, promise! I need you awake."

Gray nods. "I promise."

The nurses hook me up to monitors to monitor the baby's heart rate. So far so good. My contractions start to get more painful, but I'm still not dilated. I'm given medicine to fall asleep between my contractions.

After a while I feel as if my water breaks. I tell the nurses. It turns out to be blood. Gray holds my hand. I squeeze the life out of it. But he doesn't pull it away. They check me out and I'm dilated to a five. They call for epidural and my doctor. Less than five minutes later I'm dilated to a six. I receive the epidural. My doctor checks me out and breaks my water. I feel relieved and am in a much better mood.

"Lu-Chan! How's everything going in here?" Levy asks, entering the room. The rest of the girls follow behind. I let go of Gray's hand. He shakes away the pain.

"It's going good. My water just broke." I smile at the girls. They surround me, pushing Gray off to the side.

"You're alright though?" Erza asks.

"You're not scared?" Mira asks.

"Of course I'm scared, but I have to go through with this now. The sooner the better." The girls grin at me. It feels good receiving the proud smiles. The exit the room except Levy, who takes a seat on my other side.

"How's the epidural working?" Levy asks. "You worried it won't help much?"

"I can't feel my legs." I say. "But I'm more worried of pooping."

Gray burst into laughter. I roll my eyes. We sit around for about half an hour when I feel an intense pain come again. The nurse checks me again and I'm at a surprising 10. The epidural is no longer working and the baby is now coming.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Dun dun dun!_

_You know this is just a fanfic right? If you don't like it then don't read it. I'm writing it how I want. If you don't like that then it sucks for you. I'm sorry to be rude but people telling me how exactly to write my own story is quite frustrating._

_I guess this is kind of an intermission. Go get yourselves some food or drink, it's time to deliver the baby. :)_

* * *

The doctor and nurse keep telling me to push. I try my best but the pain is so bad, I just want it to stop or be over already. Gray takes my hand again. I push for ten seconds then stop, taking deep breaths. I'm given a short two second break before I must push again.

This goes on for a long time. I try to think about something other than the pain. Gray strokes my hand with his thumb, a comforting gesture that I place my attention on. It's getting harder and harder but I know I can't stop just yet.

I scream loudly. It hurts so bad. I'm so close to giving up yet I'm so close to pushing him out completely. I keep going, and finally it's my last push. The nurses congratulate me. Gray hugs me, I'm crying from the pain.

We both pull away to look at our baby. The tears only come down harder when I lay my eyes on him. He's crying, of course. Gray's crying too. The nurse asks him if he wants to cut the cord. I watch as she teaches him how. After he's done it the nurses wrap him into a towel, cleaning him off and bringing him back to us. She gently lays the baby on my chest. He fell asleep.

I can't stop crying. This is my child, a part of me. I created this beautiful being. And I never want to let it go. I want to hold it forever. He's so perfect... 6 pound 12 ounces. A beautiful healthy baby. I look up at Gray. "You wanna hold him?"

"Uhm... What if I hold him the wrong way? Or he starts to cry?" Gray asks.

"Gray it's your child." I say gently. Gray is now successfully persuaded. He gently lifts the baby off me and into his arms. I can see a tear fall from his eye. I grin wide. It's such a wonderful scene. I think Gray gets the same selfish feeling I did.

I feel sudden pain again. I scream loudly. The nurses rush over, examining me. I'm scared, why am I feeling the pain come back? I thought it was over. One of the nurses gasps and calls for the doctor again. Another nurse announces to me, "You're going into labour again."

"What?!" Gray and I shout at the same time. Twins?! I'm having twins?! No way! I'm not prepared for twins! How are we supposed to handle two children? The panic comes back.

"Now calm down, we need to get through this to make sure your second child comes out safely." The nurse instructs. "Now we're going to have to repeat the same method we used last time, ten seconds push, two seconds rest. Got it?"

I nod. Gray still holds our boy in his arms. Instead I hold Levy's hand. The doctor comes into the room and we begin. It continues on and on. It's the worst pain I've ever felt. I never even considered a possibility of two children. I push as hard as I can.

This time it takes longer, and the pain becomes stronger. It feels like it will never end. The doctor shakes his head. "I think you may need to have a c-section."

I sob. But I allow them to follow the procedure. I can't stand this any longer. They give me pain killers that don't help much at all. I stare at the ceiling, at Levy, at Gray with our baby, anything to distract me from the pain. I try taking deep breaths, but my heart won't calm down. Then it's over.

"Gray, would you like to cut the cord? It's a baby girl." The nurse asks again. Gray hands our first born to Levy and cuts the cord. The nurses rush the newborn away. I look at the nurses frantically. They come and stitch me up and I ask them about my daughter.

The doctor approaches me. "It seems one baby was ready to be given birth to and the other wasn't. Your second child has been born 3 pounds, 8 ounces. We're testing the baby and giving it the treatment it needs. There is a 50/50 chance of survival."

I cry. A lot. For an hour, then two. Gray stays with me the whole time. Levy stays most of the time but gives us some room, showing everyone outside the waiting room our baby. I know the girls would want to see him immediately. One by one they visit me too, sending me well wishes.

All I can think about is our second child. Please don't die... Please, please don't die...

The nurse walks over to us with birth certificates. It has the time, date, hospital, and doctor's names on it. Gray and I must sign them and name the children. Names. Names?! We haven't though of names! Well I haven't. I look up at Gray. "What are we going to name our kids?!"

Gray smiles. "I was thinking for the boy it should be Ryan, and the girl should be Sophia."

I scoff. "Well look at you, one step ahead of me."

Gray shrugs. "Do you like them?"

I nod. "I love them."

We sign the papers. The nurses give me sleeping pills. I could really use the rest. But no matter what I fall asleep with a heavy heart. Sophia... Stay alive.


	11. The Future Seems Bright

I was held at the hospital for two nights. They wanted to discharge me but I told them I didn't want to leave without Sophia. They told me it could take weeks for her to be out of the hospital. Gray said we can't afford staying here for much longer. So we left the hospital, welcoming Ryan into my home.

When we got there the whole guild welcomed us. I don't know how many people fit into my small apartment but they did, no matter how crowded. We took Ryan to the nursery, and were surprised to see extra supplies already placed. Levy smiled, "I thought I'd go ahead and get Sophia her stuff when she arrives."

I hold back my tears. "You shouldn't have, there's a chance she won't make it."

"Well don't give up on her just yet!" Levy ordered. "Like you said, there's a _chance._ She's alive right now, isn't she?"

I smile. "I just want her to be here already."

"I know. Right now she needs her mother, so stay with her." Levy advises. Then she grins evilly. "So how are things between you and Gray?"

"Gray? That's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Oh come on. There must have been something! Why haven't you pulled a move yet? You guys are parents now, so get together officially and call it a day. And maybe soon you'll have more kids." Levy winks.

"Levy! Stop. Gray and I... We both have a lot going on right now."

Levy pats my shoulder. "Don't be so scared. What's the worst he can do? Reject you? I doubt he would do that. But you need to find that out for yourself, don't take it from me. Otherwise you'll forever be just friends and can't become anything more. Because by then you two will both have given up the idea of a relationship and will settle for a friendship. Now, do you want that?"

"No, I don't want that." I whisper.

"Then go pull a move!" Levy nudges me.

"It's not that easy though. I don't have experience and he does. How am I supposed to approach him? He'll think I'm so naive and inexperienced."

Levy rolls her eyes. "I'm saying this out of love, but you are naive and inexperienced."

I sigh. "Thanks."

"That's not something to be ashamed of. Obviously he's not going to think you're going to know everything about relationships if he already knows you've never been in one. Just try it. Trust me, you'll be fine. There isn't going to be a better opportunity."

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it. But not right now, I'm still upset about Sophia."

Levy nods. "That's understandable."

"I'm gonna go sleep. Wake me up if you need anything."

"No, that's alright I'll take care of everything and handle the guild."

I smile as I head towards my room lazily. "Thanks Levy, you're the best."

* * *

I wake up when I feel something brush my hair back. I look around and see Gray sitting at the side of my bed. I groan and stretch a little. Gray chuckles at that. I flip to my back. I ask him in a groggy voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. You must be exhausted." That's an understatement. "I was worried about you and the babies."

"Do you think Sophia will make it?" I ask.

"Of course she will! She's our child, meaning she'll be very stubborn." I scoff. That's true.

I sigh. "Gray, do you think we can be a happy family like you said if we lost Sophia?"

"I don't think we'd be very happy at first but we'd be a family. We'll get through this together." Gray assures. I look at him.

"Gray, what do you mean by a happy family? Two friends raising a child, or two parents raising their kid. Living together and happily married?" I ask. Gray looks surprised by my question. I hope I'm doing this right. "Because I want a happy family like that."

"Somewhere down the line I think... I think that maybe you and I will be married. I guess being two friends raising a kid doesn't make us a real family." Gray says.

"Gray...? Would you like to move in with me?"

"What?!"

I smile. "I know it might be fast but the kids are already here. And I know you won't want to be away from them for a second."

"How did you know that?"

"I feel the exact same way."

Gray nods. "Yeah, I'd like to move in. Would we be sharing a bed too?"

"Of course not!" I deny. "You can stay in the guest bedroom!"

Gray laughs. "Fine."

The baby monitor goes off. Ryan is crying. "I think Ryan misses Sophia too."

Gray nods. "I'll go get him. You go back to bed."

I nod, turning to my side. I immediately fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Days pass. Gray and I spend most of our days at the hospital. They say things are going fine. Sophia is hanging in there and her chances are better. With proper treatment that is. They say her organs are not fully grown, she may have asthma in her early years.

We'll take that over death any day. Today is her discharge day. Gray and I came to pick her up with Ryan sitting well in his carriage. We sign the papers at the front desk and the nurse brings Sophia out in her arms. Sophia is significantly smaller than Ryan.

"Remember to check her breathing before she goes to bed and every time she wakes up." The nurse instructs. I quickly wrap Sophia into my arms. "Don't be alarmed by her size, just feed her regularly and she'll grow strong like any other baby."

"Thank you so much." Gray thanks. The nurse smiles and nods, heading off.

I turn to Gray, showing him our beautiful baby daughter. Ryan makes a cute noise, excitement shown on his face. Sophia on the other hand is fast asleep. Gray runs a finger down her cheek and gives her a light kiss on the forehead. The sight is so beautiful. I can feel tears sting the back of my eyes.

Gray tilts his head up at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." I reply. We head back to my apartment. Everything has been ready and everyone has been waiting eagerly for Sophia's welcome. No one has been waiting longer than Gray and I, though, that's for certain.

It's been hard taking care of Ryan his first week of life, when we would have to visit the hospital daily. We were so stressed and worried for Sophia. But Ryan is such a good boy, he isn't fussy and I just love them both with all my heart. It's still bewildering to know these kids are mine. I made them.

With the help of Gray, of course. Gray...

"We're here!" Gray announces, grinning wide as he opened the door to my apartment.

"Gray! Sophia's asleep!" I whisper shout. Gray covers his mouth.

I make my way to the nursery with Sophia in my arms. Gray scoops Ryan into his arms and follows me. I place Sophia in the pink crib. Gray places Ryan in the blue crib. Ryan lets out a little giggle before falling asleep. My heart melts at the cute action.

Gray walks over and checks Sophia's breathing. It takes him a minute before he announces, "It's going good."

I smile and pull Gray into a hug. He returns it in a heartbeat. I sigh. "Gray I was so scared."

"I know, I was too." Gray strokes my hair soothingly. "But we've made it. We have our two babies and their both safe. There's nothing more I could ask for."

"Nothing more?"

"Well... There is one thing." Gray pulls away slightly, allowing us to stare at each other. "I'd like to take you out on a date."

I laugh. "Seriously Gray? We just brought home our second child and now you're finally asking me out on a date?"

"Well when you say it like that you make it sound really bad, but you forget to add that we have twins." Gray chuckles.

"That was my intention." Gray and I laugh lightly. When we're done the room is silent.

Then Gray leans in, capturing my lips swiftly. I return the kiss. I've waited too long for this, and so has he. It shows in the kiss. Our lips just move against each other naturally, all the emotions of the past 9 months finally coming out. It's urgent but gentle, eager but patient. Everything I wanted and more.

We finally pull away for some air. Gray leans his forehead against mine. I pant slightly, fluttering my lashes. Gray half-smirks, half-grins as he pulls me back for another kiss. It's just as good as the first. I don't care about air anymore. But Gray pulls away all too quickly. I pout.

"Come on Luce, let's go get something to eat." Gray suggests.

"I'm not hungry." I say without hesitance.

Gray chuckles. "Come on Luce. I promise there's more where that came from."

Gray winks. I blush slightly. Gray leads me out of the room. Gray looks over his shoulder at me, a playful smile on his lips. "Who knows, maybe we can start working on getting a third baby soon."

"Gray Fullbuster!" I hold my red face.

Gray laughs. He gives me a slight peck on the lips. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Gray."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay so I know it's such a terrible ending and it's so rushed and everything. Please forgive me! I was supposed to finish this last week, but I messed up and made you guys wait a lot longer than you should have. Sorry, you can through things at me if you want, I deserve it._

_But anyways thanks to all of you great subscribers for sticking through this dumb fanfic until the end! now seriously, you guys really mean a lot and I seriously would not have any motivation to write this ending chapter if it wasn't for you guys. I only did it for you! Because all of you are special. ;)_

_Once again thank you so much. 3 I'm so glad to have wasted your time. :) xD_


End file.
